


Creepypasta Boyfriend Scenarios

by anthophobiagirl



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthophobiagirl/pseuds/anthophobiagirl
Summary: Just some scenarios with the spooky boys. Reader can be any gender. Requests are welcome. All characters in this story (including the reader) are 18 or older. I do not own any of these characters. Jeff the Killer belongs to sesseur, Ben Drowned belongs to Jadusable, Eyeless Jack belongs to Azelf5000, Ticci Toby belongs to Wade Kastoway, Masky and Hoodie belong to the creators of Marble Hornets, Troy Wagner and Joseph DeLage. Homicidal Liu belongs to Vampirenote13. The Bloody Painter belongs to DeluCat. Hobo Heart belongs to Chris Oz Fulton.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Reader, Eyeless Jack/Reader, Hoody (Creepypasta)/Reader, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Masky (Creepypasta)/Reader, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	1. First Meeting

TRIGGER WARNING:

In the last part of this chapter (the scenario for Hoodie) there is a scene of attempted sexual assault. Please do not read if you worry it will trigger or upset you.

Jeff the Killer:

The sound of children screaming and laughing filled the air, along with a cool breeze that gently blew your hair. It was a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky to hide the bright stars and full moon. It was Halloween night, and you were having the time of your life. You decided to skip the party the rest of your friends were at, and just trick or treat like old times with your best friend. They were a simple skeleton, while you were a clown. 

"Hold on a moment." You said, and you both stopped. Something had caught your attention. You were trick or treating in your neighborhood, which was across from a dark four hundred acre forest. People really only entered on the hiking trails, but despite there being none nearby someone had just walked out of the trees and made a group of children squeal in fear. You frowned and looked around before stomping across the street, your friend calling after you. 

You hated people like that, jerks on Halloween who scared children or people younger then them. Total assholes. You approached the man, but some of the anger driving you forward evaporated when you got a closer look. Not only was he taller then you, at least 5'10 (probably more like 6 feet), but you could understand why the children screamed. He had pale skin, messy dark hair, and bloody slits in the corners of his mouth. His white hoodie was covered in splatters of fake blood, and he was holding a stained knife. You gulped and stared at it nervously. It looked real.

A wolf whistle brought you back to your senses. Your rage from before was rekindled within a second, and you walked right up to his face, forgetting the knife in an instant. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Scaring children like that is-is- just childish and- and incredibly stupid and immature and just mean!" You spat, so pissed you had some trouble forming your sentences. The man stared at you blankly, you were satisfied at the shocked look on his face.

"I . . . didn't even mean to-" He grumbled, but you interrupted him. "Well don't do it again!" You snapped and walked away. "Wow . . . that sure was something." Your friend said as you rejoined them, and you smiled. "I know, I totally gave them a talking to didn't I?" F/N looked up at you, they had been looking behind you. "What? Oh, yeah that was awesome, but I was talking about the way he was checking you out just now. Crazy." You whipped around, but the man was walking away. 

"Prick."

Ben Drowned:

"Woooah . . ." You sighed, staring wide eyed at the game before you. You had previously bought Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask from a garage sale down the street, and despite it glitching, freezing, and generally acting rather creepy, you remained amazed and in a very good mood. A box appeared along with some text that read: You met with a terrible fate, haven't you? "A terrible fate? . . . But I'm doing pretty good . . ." You said slowly, your words slurred. Almost as if the game itself was frustrated by your happiness, your character burst into flames quite suddenly and quickly died. Instead of being distressed, you giggled at Link's painful wriggling, and then laughed quite loudly when a black and white image of Link popped up with something leaking out of his mouth and big black pits for eyes. Usually, you'd find this very disturbing, but you were so high off your ass you found the simplest thing amusing.

The screen glitched and turned black. And then a hand popped out of the television, reaching for you. You simply stared, baffled. After the hand came an arm, and then a shoulder, and then a head followed. The head looked up at you, and you stared into its black pits for eyes for what seemed like forever, the blood dripping down its face and the tiny red orbs in the sockets mesmerizing you. It took you a while to realize that the figure currently climbing out of your TV looked like Link, except the blood and red eyes part. It took you a long time to realize a lot of things, like, for example, that people don't usually crawl out of televisions. By the time you remembered this, the figure had climbed completely out of the screen and was now standing over you.

The figure, who you were assuming was a boy, opened his mouth and grinned, dark blood pooling out and dripping onto your floor. This you immediately recognized as not normal, not because it was scary, but because it was RUDE. "Excuse me." You snapped, but your voice sounded . . . well, high. "You're gonna have to clean that up sir, cuz like . . . blood stains carpets, y'know?" The boy stared at you, no longer smiling. He looked like he was trying hard to keep a straight face. "Don't laugh at me." You said, glaring at him. At this, he of course cackled, causing a shiver to go up your spine.

"You're funny." He said simply, but it made you blush. His voice, it sounded electronic like and glitchy, yet . . . really attractive and calming? Before you could ask him the million questions popping into your head, he crawled back through the television, leaving you to stare widely at the screen. "Am I tripping or did that really just happen . . ."

Eyeless Jack:

The autumn leaves crunched under your shoes as you walked, the sound filled the crisp air along with the singing of some birds. You were walking along inside a forest a couple blocks from your house, you always drove by it on your way to work and your curiosity finally pushed you to explore it. It was a beautiful day; chilly, but not a cloud in the sky as you walked along the path. 'Why have I never gone in here before? This is-'

You suddenly walked right into something, or someone, and the wind was knocked out of you. You had been looking up at the sky and the tops of the trees, not watching where you were going. "I apologize." A deep voice said, and a gloved hand reached down for your hand to pick you up off the ground. You paused before taking it, glancing up at the man- you gasped and jumped. The man you had bumped into was wearing a blue mask, with some sort of black substance dripping from the eyes. Your stomach dropped and you gulped.

"I-I . . ." You stammered, at a loss for words. "Do you know where you're going?" He asked, and you finally snapped out of it. You had no idea why this guy was wearing a mask, but it wasn't your business and you weren't going to ask questions. "Y-yes . . . Goodbye." You promptly spun around and walked away, not daring to look back. Fuck looking at pretty trees, you'd rather not be murdered. No thank you.

Ticci Toby:

The large bus sped away loudly, leaving you in a small cloud of smoke on the sidewalk. With a sigh, you shoved your hands in your pockets and began walking home. It was a quiet night as always, you lived in a nice neighborhood on the edge of town next to some wilderness. You lived in a rather small town in what some would call the middle of nowhere, but you loved it here. It was beautiful and the people were kind and close with one another. You had just gotten off work at the local diner, you covered a night shift for someone to be kind, but now you were very tired. So tired, you didn't notice the figure ahead until you were close enough to hear them.

"Oh!" You gasped in surprise, noticing a figure about twenty feet from you sitting on the sidewalk. He was breathing heavily and clutching his side. It was night and you couldn't exactly recognize the person in the dark from that far away, so you bravely got closer. "E-excuse me sir . . . are you alright?" You stepped closer and paused. The man was . . . twitching. And he was making an odd noise, almost sounded like cracks or tics. A shiver went up your spine as he turned to you.

"I-I'm . . . h-h-hurt." He gasped, and you immediately stepped forward again, all fear forgotten at the sound of his voice. The urge to help overtook you. “Here, let me call the police.” You said, pulling out your phone. “N-no. Don’t . . . Please.” He whimpered, and you paused. That was suspicious, but . . . what could you do? If he didn’t want to go to the hospital, you couldn’t make him. But you couldn’t leave him either . . .

Your house wasn’t too far, you’d just have to run there and get some bandages and what not and come back. “Are you okay on your own for a few more minutes?” You asked gently, noticing the goggles and mouth guard he was wearing. He nodded and you quickly sped off towards your house. You would just lead him to your house, but you didn’t trust him. But you were just too kind to leave him sitting there in pain, even if he was kind of creepy.

‘I have to hurry!’ You thought, and began running.

Masky:

Only ten minutes to go. Only ten minutes until you could leave, go home, and sleep in your comfy warm bed. It was nearly 9pm and dark outside, not that late but still a ridiculous time for a small cafe to close in your opinion. You were one of few in the building, the others in the back, and so you rested against the wall and sighed. It had been an eight hour shift, eight hours of dealing with rude, snotty people. Oh, speak of the devil. . .

Just then, the door opened and a customer walked in. You forced a smile upon your face and stood up straight. "Hello, welcome-" Your face fell. The customer was . . . wearing a mask. Were you being robbed? Before you could speak, though you probably wouldn't be able to anyway, the man walked up and ordered a coffee. A large mocha to be specific. Huh. Surprising.

"O-okay . . . that'll be $3.50 . . ." You stammered. You went to work on the drink, glancing nervously up at him every now and then. His mask was white with black feminine features, and you couldn't quite see his eyes from here. He was tall and, quite honestly, kind of built. He had dark hair and . . . oh my god are those sideburns? 'Y/N stop checking out a creepy masked guy for fuck's sake.' You handed him his drink and muttered goodnight, watching him leave.

. . .

Damn, he's got kind of a nice ass too.

'God dammit Y/N.'

Hoodie (TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL HARASSMENT/ASSAULT):

A wolf whistle pierced the cold air like a bullet. You cringed and walked faster, your heart beating fast. You were walking home from work and of course it was just your luck to run into some creeps. Fear made you tremble and nearly start running as they approached you quickly, but before you could speed off one of the men grabbed your arm. "Hey sweetheart, where ya think you're goin'?" He drawled. 

"I-I . . . don't know, I . . ." You squeaked, too scared to form a proper sentence. They laughed, and you gasped as they began pulling you down the street towards an alleyway. "W-wait, I-" You finally mustered up the courage to try and pull away from them, but it was no use, it was three against one, and you weren't that strong to begin with. You began to completely panic as you got pushed onto the ground in the alley, but before you could stand and run away one of them crawled on top of you.

"S-stop! SOMEONE, HE-" He covered your mouth with a hand and grinned, revealing ugly teeth. "Quiet down for now honey, I'll be makin' you scream soon enough." He cackled and began pulling down your pants. Your stomach dropped as you sobbed. You barely heard the gunshot, but you did realize something changed when the man abruptly got off you. You opened your eyes to see the three men running away, but one new one towering over you.

You sniffled as you stared up at him, tears streaming down your face. You weren't even shocked by the frowning face ski mask he was wearing, you were just hoping he wasn't here to hurt you too. He held out his hand, and you hesitated before taking it. You stood there for a moment, holding his gloved hand and rubbing your crying face with the other. You were too shocked to do anything else; you even forgot your pants were still down until he bent down and pulled them up for you, making you blush and nervously mutter a 'thank you.'

He gestured. It took you a moment to realize what he was saying, you finally started walking towards your house and let him walk you home. You didn't say anything to each other, but you felt surprisingly comfortable around him considering his appearance. There was this odd feeling in your gut telling you you could trust this guy. Hopefully it wasn't bullshit.


	2. Meeting Again

Jeff the Killer:

"Trick or treat!" The children screamed in front of you. You smiled and waited patiently behind them. they were cute kids. After they walked away, you and F/N approached and grabbed your candy. Your bag was getting rather full, and so was F/N's. You glanced at the children around you as you began walking home. You loved seeing other's costumes. There was a ghost, a superhero, a princess. A zombie, a vampire- oh hey! Another clown! A witch, some sort of murderer with a a slit mouth, another superhero, a-

Wait a damn minute. You turned around and scowled. That bastard from before was standing nearby, sucking on a lollipop. You weren't surprised, but very angry, to see a child near him crying their eyes out. "Oh boy." F/N muttered, seeing you once again stomp up to him. "You-you-" Gritting your teeth, it took all your strength to not cuss this guy out in front of the kid. "You piece of- you absolute- how dare you-" He lowered his eyes, unamused. "You can't just- just- steal a child's candy! That's horrible!"

"Okay okay, hold up." He held up his hand. "I didn't steal no candy, I got my own fair and square like a good boy. I don't know what your problem is or why you're out to get me, but you better watch what you fucking say around me, bitch." He growled. Oh hell no. Oh hell no. He did not just say that. You put your hands on your hips. He raised his eyebrows. "My problem is-"

"Okay I don't care bye." He strolled off, making you nearly scream your head off that very instant. You would've if a crowd of children hadn't been staring at you two and listening. You would get your revenge. You swore you would.

Ben Drowned:

'It's not real . . . it's not real . . .'

The past twenty hours, you hadn't been able to get that strange, no TERRIFYING boy off your mind. The second your high wore off, your mouth fell open and your stomach dropped, finally realizing what had happened to you. Or . . what you thought you saw. 'You were just high off your ass and tripping, it didn't actually happen,' you tried to convince yourself. But you just couldn't stop thinking about him, you had never seen something like that before. Even if it did happen, he's not gonna show up again . . . right? Well, even if you had believed that, it didn't matter because he was standing right in front of you at this moment.

His appearance petrified you, it was worse then you remembered. Huge, empty black pits in his head replaced his eyes, though you supposed that may be what the red orbs glowing from the center of them may be. Dark, thick blood dripped down his face and into his grinning mouth, revealing sharp teeth. And of course, he was dressed exactly like Link, everything from the little green hat to the brown boots. You didn't focus on that though, you were a little distracted by the fact that he was floating a couple inches off the ground.

"You're not nearly as amusing this time, are you? Just as scared as everyone else . . ." He stated slowly, his voice seeming to glitch in and out as before. Despite all that was happening and how terrified you were, your dumbass couldn't help but retort: "I-I'm n-n-not." You squeaked. Yikes, you didn't sound very brave. He seemed to agree, as he snickered. "Oh?" He stepped- er, uh, floated forward and pressed the bottom of his boot right up against your face. "I think-"

But he didn't finish, he paused when you pushed his foot roughly off you and glared up at him. Hell no, yes you were scared but you were not about to let some Hot Topic employee lookin' ass about to shove his foot in your face. You stood up on shaky legs and stood at his level, which was kind of funny considering he was floating. "I like you . . . I'll be in touch." He finally said after some silence. You froze up when he crept closer. You were expecting him to punch you or bite your head off or something along those lines, but instead he simply poked your nose, said "Boop!" and spun around, crawling back into your television. You stared after him in shock. 

"B . . . boop . . .?"

Eyeless Jack:

Leaves crunched under your shoes as you walked. But the sound didn't comfort you, you didn't even pay attention to it. Walking fast and breathing heavily, you hurried through the forest, panic beginning to take over. You were lost, somehow you were horribly lost. You had no idea how, you had simply turned around and went back the way you came, yet you didn't recognize anything you passed. Your phone had no service and the sun was setting. What the hell were you thinking? 

You finally stopped and covered your face, scrunching up your eyes with frustration. God, what the hell were you going to do? You were pissed off and scared beyond belief, but you didn't cry. With a sigh, you moved your hands and looked up at the sky. "I need to calm down . . ." You whispered to yourself, and closed your eyes. No point in panicking, you weren't far from people, this wasn't the middle of nowhere after all. You weren't going to die, there are no man eating bears out here, and you weren't going to starve or freeze. You didn't know how big the forest was but there was no way it was huge enough for you to die in it or not be found, it was next to your neighborhood in the middle of your town after all.

Deep breaths. Breathe in . . . breathe out. Everything is going to be okay. If you can't find your way at this moment, take the time to do what's important: calm yourself. You reached inside your backpack and pulled out a novel. You weren't planning to read in this kind of situation, but it was one of few things you could think of to calm down. So, you sat under a tree and began to read. It was hard to concentrate at first, but amazingly after a few minutes you became invested in the story as usual. Only the cracking of twigs brought your attention away from the book.

You looked up. It was the masked man from before, standing silently on the trail and staring at you. You leapt up; you didn't even care about his appearance at this moment or how odd it was that you ran into him again, you found someone! "Oh! Oh my god, I'm lost. Can you help me?" You cried, and he replied, "Of course." He led you through the forest, and you blushed when you realized you were not very far from the street. He offered to walk you home, and you were so grateful you accepted without a thought.

Ticci Toby:

A stitch in your side and out of breath, you ran down the street carrying your first aid kid. You were happy to see the man was still sitting where you had left him, not only for his safety but also because you would be annoyed if you had just ran a mile for no reason. "Huff . . . I'm . . . back . . ." You wheezed and sat next to him, opening the kit. He quickly took his sweater off for you. You stared at the wound in his side and bit your lip, you just realized you didn't know what you were doing. As you worked, he didn't complain or criticize you, which meant he either didn't care or he didn't know what to do either. 

You cleaned the wound and applied a bandage, which was kind of awkward since you had to get pretty close to him, but at the same time you weren't complaining because he was rather muscular. Your face turned pink at the thought of this. This man was injured and instead of focusing on his pain you were staring at his abs? You finished your work and looked away, hiding your guilty blush. "Does that feel better?" You asked, and he nodded.

" . . . T-thank you." He stuttered quietly, and you smiled. "I-I can . . . w-walk you home?" He asked, and you gasped. "Oh gosh no, you're hurt. You really don't have to, I should be the one walking you home." He hummed, and stood up slowly. "I-I'll see you later." He said, and walked away . . . into the woods? Not until you got home did you finally begin questioning what the hell just happened. Who was that guy? How did he get hurt? And why did he go into the forest?

Masky:

The mysterious masked man had completely disappeared from your mind. You got weird customers all day long, you didn't focus on him for much longer after it happened. In fact, you completely forgot he existed until you saw him again the next night. He ordered the same thing, large mocha, and you got to work making it. You were filling the cup with ice when you glanced up at him.

He was looking down at his phone. Before you could even think about it you glanced down . . . down . . . oh. Oh my. Oh my go- "The cup is overflowing." You almost screamed. You quickly looked away and down at the cup, to sigh at the mess you had made. With a bright red face, you remade the drink, not daring to look up. 'Oh my god Y/N you're such a creep.' When you handed him his drink, he chuckled quietly and you gulped. You didn't even notice the tip he left behind until the door closed behind him.

Hoodie: 

Glancing around nervously from side to side, you walked briskly down the sidewalk, your heart pounding at every small noise. It was the next night, you had dreaded the end of your shift because of another walk home in the dark. You would have called in sick or traded shifts but you were just too shy and kind, you didn't want to be rude or let anyone down. Curse your caring nature, if you were a little more bold and confident you wouldn't be scared at this moment.

"Hello." You gasped loudly and turned. It was the man from last night, the one with the ski mask who had helped you. You relaxed, your heart beat finally slowing. "H-hi." You said quietly, looking him over. He was taller then you and had his arms crossed. You were both silent for a moment as you stood there, you weren't sure how to ask for what you wanted. He luckily seemed to read your mind.

"You want me to walk you home?" He asked, and you quickly nodded. He lead the way to your house, he seemed to remember where you lived. You were unfortunately a little too naive to find this disturbing at all. You were just so thankful for him, you felt so calm around the man. Out of nowhere, you felt the sudden urge to grab his hand. You didn't dare, that was way too embarrassing. "Oof!" You accidentally bumped into him, you hadn't been paying attention.

"Thank you . . ." You stared at him, there were a million things you wanted to do or say to him, but instead you flushed red and quickly turned away. As you opened the front door, you could've sworn you heard him chuckle.


	3. Becoming Friends

Jeff the Killer:

When you say you're gonna get revenge, you mean it. You doubted you'd meet that guy again, but you knew somehow you'd still get him back. That is, until you were walking home from the bus stop the night after Halloween. Turning the corner, you stopped in your tracks and stared at the man you saw walking your way. He looked like he didn't recognize you, he barely glanced at you and kept walking your way. You were baffled, he looked the same as he did last night. The same bloody makeup and outfit. 

He glanced your way and his eyes widened when he saw your scowl. He definitely recognized you now. "You again." He said simply. "Why do you look like that still? It's horrific." You spat. A weak insult, but you were genuinely curious. "None of your damn business." He spat back, continuing on his way past you. "Hey wait! I'm not done talking to you!" You shouted. "You- you're rude! Incredibly rude!" You gritted your teeth in frustration, why couldn't you think of a good insult? Usually you'd be flaming this guy, but you were just so damn nervous around him. Probably because of his appearance, it wasn't exactly normal.

"Whatever." He said.

"You're a pussy for walking away from me last night!"

"Uh huh."

"More of a pussy then you'll ever get in your . . . life . . ." You trailed off as he stopped in his tracks. You had no idea why but your gut was telling you to shut up so you did, your gut was usually right. You spun around and sped away. But that wasn't the last time you saw him. Oh no, not even close. The next night, you spotted him across the street on your way home again. 

"PUSSY!" You screamed.

He flipped you off. "SHUT UP SLUT."

The next night, you passed each other.

"You look like you do crack."

"And you look like you sell it."

And again.

"Get away from me you baboon."

"Get away from me you oompa loompa."

And again.

"Fix that mess you call an outfit."

"Fix that rat's nest you call a hairdo."

Night after night, you passed each other and threw insults at each other. You were ashamed to admit that you started looking forward to your walks home, he was an asshole but actually really funny. You hadn't met many people who could make you speechless, yet his insults always did. One night, you saw him waiting for you a couple blocks from your house. You walked home together every night from then on, either yelling at each other or holding a very passive aggressive conversation. You learned his name was Jeff, and some of his hobbies included taking long walks through the forest, shouting very loudly, and eating.

You had to admit, he really interested you. 

Ben Drowned:

"Uh . . . I-I . . ." You were once again petrified and speechless, staring wide eyed at your television. The boy was back, and half his body was hanging out of the screen casually, his hands under his chin with an evil grin on his face. You only ever moved your eyes off him to glance at the clock, wondering how much time was passing as you stared at each other silently. "W-why . . . who . . .?" You sputtered, a million questions racing through your head but too scared to speak.

Finally, finally, he spoke. "Sorry . . . I just like to look at you . . ." He said, his voice sending shivers up your spine. It was hard to describe, but it just sounded so . . . electronic, not quite like a robot but definitely not human either. You cowered when he raised himself up, as if he was about to strike. "My name is Ben. And you are Y/N, I already know. Nice to meet you." 

Every day after that, he would come through your screen and just stare at you. The first few days you sat still and trembled under his gaze, but soon after you tried something new. You were still scared, no doubt about that, but you were a fighter; you had no idea what this guy wanted but you weren't giving up easily. So, one day you stared boldly back at him. You lowered your eyes and frowned, trying your best to look intimidating. This failed miserably, not only was he not scared but he giggled.

So, you tried yelling at him. Telling him to go away. Insulting him.

"Why are you in my room?!"

"Because I want to be."

"Get out!"

"No."

"You're- you're ugly!"

"Okay."

Nothing worked. That last one actually earned you another giggle. So, you tried ignoring him. This didn't work, but it did get a reaction out of him. When he once again crawled through your screen and looked up at you, you didn't glance at him. You turned the page in your textbook and continued taking notes. Time passed, it was excrutiating. You wanted to look at him so bad and see his reaction, see if it was working. But you didn't, you stayed tough and continued working. You almost forgot he was there when he suddenly stood up with a huff.

Ben grabbed your book and papers, threw it behind him, and sat down in place of them. You stared down at the pencil in your hand, half scared half annoyed beyond belief. He bent down and looked up at you, making sure you could see him. He smiled.

"Hi."

You sighed and rubbed your eyes. Homework was torture anyways. "Yes?"

"Pay attention to me." He said simply. So, he definitely liked attention. Good to know. Ben could tell you were thinking, as he said, "Ignoring me isn't gonna work. Getting a reaction out of you would be easy."

"But why? Why me?" You asked, glancing at his eyes- er, uh, where they should've been. You were shocked to see his cheeks turn a light pink. He didn't answer, just suddenly got up and climbed into the television. After that, he continued to visit you every day. You didn't ignore him, but if you were ever in a bad mood or he annoyed you, you'd ask him again about why he would always visit you. It turned into friendly teasing, you started to like the embarrassed look on his face. In fact, you started to like a lot about him . . .

Eyeless Jack:

You sighed and stared longingly at the forest safely from the sidewalk. It was so pretty, you wanted to walk there again but . . . you were scared. What if you got lost again? Sighing again, you began walking away when you heard crunching leaves behind you. You turned around, and were quite surprised to see the masked man from before. "Oh! Hello again!" You said cheerfully, you were grateful to this guy and happy to see him. Perhaps he could walk with you today?

"Hello." He said simply, turning to look back at the trees. "Are you taking another walk through the forest?" 

"Oh, well yes, but um . . ." You pulled your scarf up slightly, embarrassed. "Do you think maybe . . . you could walk with me? I don't wanna get lost again . . ."

He looked back at you in what you assumed was surprise. "Yes, of course."

The two of you walked through the forest, talking quietly. You learned his name was Jack, and you were very intrigued to learn he lived in the forest. You asked about his mask, of which he responded with, "I have my reasons." You wanted to ask again but you left the subject alone. Other then that, the hike with him was very lovely. He was polite and clearly bright when it came to the woods and wildlife, he paid attention. Jack also waited patiently for you when you stopped a couple times to catch your breath, you didn't have quite as much stamina as him.

You were sad to leave him, and he seemed to be able to tell from the look on your face because he asked, "Would you like to do this again tomorrow?" You brightened up immediately and nodded, making him chuckle. So, you walked with him the next day. And the next. You gave him your number, as you had work the next day unfortunately. 

When you picked up your phone later and heard his voice, it was difficult not to squeal with happiness.

Ticci Toby:

"Great. Just great." You grumbled as you stepped off the bus. It began to sprinkle outside, and you hadn't brought an umbrella or a hood. With a sigh, you began walking home in the rain, your hair damp within seconds. Soon enough, you passed the spot you had helped the man at last night, and you began to wonder about him once again. You jumped and whipped around when you heard the snapping of twigs from behind you in the forest. 

Speak of the devil. The man from before was standing behind you, holding a pair of hatchets. The sight of them made you shiver. "H-hello!" He said quite cheerfully despite his stutter. He twitched, his neck making a rather loud cracking noise, and you tried hard not to cringe. You still didn't trust this guy, he was a stranger and he was holding two hatchets for god's sake, but that didn't mean you had to be rude, especially about something he couldn't control.

"Hello. Are you doing better?" You asked, glancing down at his side. He was wearing the same sweater from yesterday, but it seemed the blood was gone. You didn't want to stand here talking to him to be honest, not because of him but because it was beginning to pour.

"Oh! Y-yes, I am! I-I-I feel m-much better, th-thank you." You smiled, you were glad to hear it.

"Um . . . what's with the, uh . . ." You pointed at what he held in his hands, feeling brave.

"O-oh, uh . . . I-I was chopping d-d-down a tree."

"But where's the wood?" You blurted, before you could stop yourself.

"I-In the forest . . . th-that's where I-I live, so . . ." He grew quiet, and you looked away. You had a feeling he didn't like the subject matter.

You wiped some wet hair out of your face and smiled again. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, but it's raining and I-"

"O-oh! Uh, I-I'm sorry I don't have an u-umbrella . . . I-I-I can w-walk you home?" He offered, and you accepted.

He rambled to you as you walked. You didn't exactly mind it, but it was a little hard to understand him at times. He was cute, weird looking, but cute at the same time. When you finally arrived at your house, you smiled kindly up at him and shouted a thank you over the pouring rain. An idea popped into your head, and you offered to let him inside until the rain stopped. He seemed to brighten up at this.

The two of you sat at your kitchen island and talked over some cups of hot tea. He took off his goggles and wiped them, he had rather pretty hazel eyes. You asked him where he worked, and he went quiet again. "Oh, I'm sorry . . . it's okay, I don't have a job at the moment either-"

"I have one." He said. "It just . . . I don't like it."

You hummed and sipped your tea. You could understand that, many people don't like their jobs. When you worked fast food you hated it, you could definitely understand. You asked him many questions. His name, his age, his hobbies, his favorite tea. His name was Toby, he was in his 20s, he liked running and snacking on sweets, and his favorite tea is chai. You giggled at this, you had a feeling he said that because that was what you gave him.

You were both rather sad when you realized it was no longer outside and he had to leave. You said goodbye at the door, but before he could leave you gently grabbed his arm. "Wait . . . do you want my number?" You asked, and he nodded eagerly. The two of you quickly became close, you didn't realize this but you shared many things in common. Neither of you had many friends or close relationships, so you were both rather lonely and happy to make a new friend. You both had rather busy lives, you with school and him with work. And you both liked each other. A lot.

Masky:

The masked man returned every night to order the same thing. But tonight was your last night working late for a while, if you wanted to see him again you had to make a move. You were ready, when you handed him his coffee you slipped a paper under it with your number on it. You smiled at him, but you were secretly terrified so you turned around and pretended to clean, praying he wouldn't turn you down. You only turned around when you heard the door close and were happy to see the paper gone.

Later that night in your room, you danced and shouted happily when you received a message. "Yesss." You whispered. "Wow, I am . . . way too excited for this." But you couldn't help it, the guy was hot. Not only his body but you also loved his mysterious vibes. You texted him back immediately, and were glad to see he responded in less then ten minutes. Your conversation lasted until you fell asleep, and you continued to talk until the next time you saw him in the cafe. His name was Tim and he was fucking sassy. You loved it.

"Hey Tim~" You spoke slowly. He shook his head and sighed. 

"You know what I want so shut up and make it already." You laughed and got to work. Luckily it was only the two of you in the shop, otherwise you may get some stares. This was just how you two were, you flirted and teased constantly. Well, you flirted more then him, he didn't exactly flirt back but he definitely didn't turn you down either. It only made you all the more desperate for his attention.

Hoodie:

From then on, every evening after work you walked home with him. You were both quiet, you because you were so shy and him because . . . well, he just didn't seem to have a lot to say. But eventually, you mustered up the courage to ask him his name. "Brian." He said. 

"I-I'm Y/N." You replied, and went quiet again after that. Usually silence stressed you out or made you feel awkward, but with him it just felt so . . . peaceful. You had been walking with him for about a week and a half, and you were excited every day to see him. You thought about this and smiled to yourself. 

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, and you jumped.

"O-oh, um . . . nothing just . . I-I don't know." You said quietly, blushing.

"You're cute when you smile."

Your face burned red and you gulped. 'Did he really just say that? To ME?' After that, you began smiling a lot more in front of him.


	4. Confessions

Jeff the Killer:

This boy. This boy. This stinky rat man does not know the meaning of the word subtlety. He wants something, he gets it. No matter what. Of course, you aren't exactly complaining because that did make him ask you out first. 

"Hey bitch. I like you."

You raised an eyebrow. You knew this, but you were surprised to hear him say it. "Oh?"

"Yea. Let's date."

You laughed and he glared at you. 

"Okay okay, I'll go on a date with you. Where are you taking me?"

He looked shocked before thinking for a moment. "Uh . . . the forest, take it or leave it."

You rolled your eyes and grinned, grabbing his arm and walking down the sidewalk with him, continuing on with making fun of him.

Ben Drowned:

"Dude, what do you . . . what do you think purple tastes like?" You asked, and Ben responded with, "I think . . . oranges . . ." You were nice enough to allow him to smoke some of your weed, and well. Now you were both high off your asses. But you weren't complaining of course, he was a lot more tolerable this way. Ben said your name slowly, and you turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"I like you." He drawed out his words, as if it was tiring to speak.

"Oh . . . I like you too."

"That's neat."

And just like that, you both went back to discussing completely random topics. You were relaxed for now, but God help you both when you sobered up.

Eyeless Jack:

"Is there something wrong?" Jack asked, turning to you. You were walking through the forest once again, but you were rather quiet, you had something on your mind. You were thinking about Jack, how much you liked him, and whether or not you should ask him out. But you were worried sick he'd turn you down. 'Worrying won't help, just ask him already!'

"No, I'm alright." You finally responded. "I just . . . wanted to ask you something." 

He stopped, and you nervously looked away.

"Do you wanna maybe watch a movie with me tomorrow? Just at my place, if that's okay . . ."

He didn't respond for a moment, making you bite your lip anxiously. 

"Alright." He said simply, continuing to walk. When he turned his back you grinned widely and hopped on your feet happily. You were genuinely so excited that you couldn't stop talking or smiling the rest of the walk.

Ticci Toby:

Toby was standing at your door, twiddling his thumbs and stammering to you. His twitches and stuttering was worse then usual, you could tell something was up. But you didn't know what it was, even though he was doing his best to be obvious.

"W-w-would you like to- uh- d-do you wanna- um- I-I-I can show y-you around th-the forest a-and we can have a p-p-picnic and- um-"

"Oh! That sounds lovely! I'd love to!" You said, smiling kindly up at him. He nearly fainted, blinking down at you slowly and twitching. Finally, he said quietly, "Yay." And you giggled, inviting him inside for more tea.

Masky:

Even you had to admit, you were embarrassing yourself right now. You were quite the flirt and acted confident around Tim, but when it came to confessing how you actually felt you were nervous as fuck. You were stammering, blushing, and looking anywhere but at him. Thank the lord you were the only two in the store at the moment, or you'd have an anxiety attack.

"Um, I . . . really like y-you and, uh- do you wanna go on a date? Like, I don't care where, anywhere is fine I-I just- eugh I-I'm sorry . . ." You trailed off, not knowing what to say. Your heart fluttered when he chuckled.

"Yeah sure." He said, and walked out of the cafe. You stared after him, shocked. He . . . said yes? You made sure he wasn't near the windows before squealing with joy and doing a little jig.

Hoodie:

"Wh . . . w-what? Really? Me?" You sputtered. You were in shock. Had Brian just . . . asked you out? You? No way, there had to be some sort of mistake. But he nodded, and you felt your face warm up. "I . . . O-okay, yes. Yes I want to p-please." You were so flustered you practically forgot how to function, so you let Brian grab your hand and gently lead you home. This helped of course, but also made your face burn.


	5. It's a Date

Jeff the Killer:

"Ugh! I think I just walked through a spider-web . . ."

"God do you ever shut up?"

The two of you were walking through the forest on a date. You were having fun, but also enjoyed giving him a hard time. You couldn't help but smirk every time he snapped at you or even insulted you. It was funny as hell in your opinion.

"Jeeeeeeff I'm cold."

"Good for you."

"Give me your hoodie."

"No."

"Jeff, you're supposed to give your date your coat, it's romantic." You hid your smile behind your hand when he groaned loudly and angrily pulled off his sweater and threw it at you. 

"Thank yooou- oof!" You bumped into him and he glared at you. You glanced up and gasped, you had arrived at a small clearing full of small, colorful flowers. With a grin, you ran past him and jumped into the thick grass, giggling at the little moths and butterflies that fluttered up. Laying on your back, you stared up at the blue sky and called Jeff over to you. He sat next to you and looked down at you. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't think of what.

"C'mon, spit it out you- oww." He flicked you on the nose hard. 

Ben Drowned:

You and Ben both sat in silence, Ben with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. It was the next day, and you were both embarrassed and unsure of what to do. 

"I can't take you anywhere." He finally said, glancing at you. You didn't have to ask why, you could guess. 

"That's okay . . . wanna play video games?" He immediately brightened up, making you smile. You didn't have a huge collection of games, you weren't made of money after all. If the game was multiplayer, he beat your ass. If it wasn't, he still beat your ass by playing after you and showing how much better he was. Fortunately, you weren't a sore loser, though his constant bragging and teasing did irritate you after a while. But overall, the date was really cute and fun.

Eyeless Jack:

Once you heard a knock at your door, you giggled quietly and smoothed down your shirt. Opening the door, you exclaimed a quick, "Hi!" before ushering him inside. You were not surprised to see he was wearing his usual black hoodie and pants, but you didn't mind. The date was lovely. You sat on your couch together and watched a horror movie. You made popcorn but he politely declined, you found it slightly odd but didn't say anything. He didn't flinch at any of the scary moments but you jumped every time, once even grabbing his arm by instinct. 

"I wish you didn't have to go . . ." You admitted at the door later that night. "I had so much fun." Jack placed a gloved hand against your cheek and rubbed gently with his thumb, making you smile. 

"I'm sorry, Y/N." He said quietly. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Ticci Toby:

The date with Toby was so much fun! And he was so cute the whole time. He was very polite and kind, but very nervous as well. He apologized over and over for asking you to make the picnic food ("I-I'm just really bad at cooking, I-I-I burn e-everything"), but he of course claimed all the food you made was the best he'd ever tasted. He could barely form words when you grabbed his hand.

One thing though is when he took off his mouth guard. You hadn't seen his mouth but you weren't expecting anything really, so when he nervously pulled it off you couldn't help but stare in shock for a moment. The skin on one side of his mouth seemed to have been burned off, gruesomely revealing his teeth and gums. He looked very hurt at this, and you immediately apologized. 

"I'm sorry Toby! I didn't mean to stare. I was just a little surprised is all . . . you're very handsome." You added, making him blush.

Masky:

You giggled and covered your mouth, your cheeks turning pink. Okay, maybe you had a little too much to drink, but you couldn't help it. You were having so much fun with Tim, even getting him to agree to this date was enough reason to celebrate. He was handling his alcohol much better then you, he was a little tipsy but not stumbling and laughing his ass off like you were. 

"Y'knooow, you can spend the night if you want." You slurred, attempting to wink but just blinking instead. You glanced at your bedroom door. 

"I'll have to decline." He replied, chuckling.

"Aw, but whyyy?"

"Because you're drunk." You stood up, making him raise his eyebrows below his mask.

"I'm not drunk." You said slowly, swaying on your feet. Tim got up and lifted up his mask before quickly kissing your cheek, making you giggle loudly. 

Hoodie:

Brian basically invited himself over to your house for your date, but you definitely weren't complaining. You made him dinner and watched a movie together. The two of you are pretty quiet, but not in an awkward way at all. You feel incredibly relaxed around him, and when you do talk it makes you incredibly happy. You ended up falling asleep with your head on his shoulder while watching the movie, and he gently woke you up before leaving to say goodbye. "Sorry." You mumbled, and he shrugged, not bothering to move you and letting you slowly get up on your own.

"Will I see you again tomorrow?" You asked shyly, and he nodded. Before you closed the door, he pecked you on the forehead with his mask on, but you still blushed.


	6. First Kiss

Jeff the Killer:

Your first kiss was on your first date. You were rambling to him about your day while laying in the grass, when he suddenly cut you off by roughly kissing you. You immediately kissed back, getting butterflies in your stomach when he crawled on top of you. Jeff held you down by your shoulders and practically sucked your face off. You ran out of breath and your gentle pushes quickly turned to slaps against his shoulder, desperately trying to get him off you. Finally, he pulled away and you gasped for breath.

"Good lord . . . were you trying to kill me?" You sassed, and his eyes glittered.

"Not exactly." He grumbled, and leaned in again.

Ben Drowned:

Ben would never admit this to anyone, but he had no idea what he was doing when it came to romance. He knew he had to kiss you, and he definitely wanted to, but he was nervous as all hell. He hid this surprisingly well from you, but you knew something was up when he suddenly paused his game and turned to you, grabbing your face. He stared at you for a moment before very quickly pecking you on the lips. 

You grinned excitedly, beginning to blush. He leaned in again and kissed you, for longer this time. For the next half an hour, you both just kissed and giggled like idiots. 

Eyeless Jack:

It took a while for your first kiss. And when it happened, it was . . . well, kind of scary for several reasons. Of course, you had no idea what he looked like under his mask, but you definitely didn't expect what you saw. You were taking another hike when you two got rather close. You wanted to kiss him so bad, but you didn't want to be rude and just yank off his mask. He seemed to read you mind though, he reached and pulled up his mask just a tiny bit and . . .

His skin was dark gray, his grinning mouth revealed dozens of razor sharp teeth, you could see something blue in his mouth- before you could process anything more you saw in that split second, he quickly kissed you on the lips and pulled his mask back down. Jack grabbed your hand and pulled you along as you continued walking. You barely listened to him as he spoke, you couldn't believe what you had seen.

But you had a feeling you shouldn't ask.

Ticci Toby:

Your first kiss was adorable to say the least. You and Toby were hanging out at your house, you making the tea and him sitting and talking nonstop. When his tea was done, you set it down in front of him and kissed him on the forehead. He immediately shut up and gawked at you, making you laugh. 

"You want me to do it again?" You asked softly, and he nodded eagerly. You gently pulled off his mouth guard and smooched him on the lips. You felt him shaking and smiled, pulling away to look into his pretty eyes. "You okay?" He nodded again, and you giggled. 

Masky:

Tim wanted to kiss you that night, but knew he shouldn't. So, he waited patiently for the next time he saw you. Patiently as in he kissed you the second you opened your door. Firmly grabbing your hips, he pulled you towards him and pulled up his mask, you barely saw his smirk before he pressed his lips against yours. When he pulled away after a minute, you whined and he snickered. 

"Let me inside first, I don't think you want to cause a scene."

Hoodie:

The two of you were sitting on the couch watching a movie when it happened. You were actually wondering when your first kiss would be, when he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close. Blushing, you gulped when you saw him pull down his mask in the corner of your eye. 'Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh it's happening.' 

"Y/N."

'Oh God oh God oh God.'

You nervously turned to him and he quickly pressed his lips against yours. You froze up and didn't dare move, you were so embarrassed. His stubble scratched against your face, and his lips were so warm. It ended quicker then you wanted, he pulled away and stared down silently at you. Not wanting to face him, you buried your red face in his chest and he rubbed your back.


	7. Jealousy

Jeff the Killer:

You and Jeff were taking a peaceful walk when a cyclist passed you. The guy didn't just pass you though, he slapped your ass as he speeded by. You yelped, shame making your face flush red when Jeff immediately ran after him. You watched, shocked, as he caught up, pushed him off his bike, and punched him in the face. The guy didn't get up, you didn't know if he was knocked out or was just in too much pain to get back up. Jeff walked back to you with a smug look on his face, obviously feeling quite proud of himself, and lead you in the opposite direction.

Ben Drowned:

Ben is incredibly jealous and possessive. All the time. Talking to another boy on the phone? He'll cut the connection. Someone looking at you for too long? They'll suddenly be too scared to ever look in your direction again. You comment that a character is attractive? He'll act like a brat until you say he's cuter. And if you don't do what he says when he's jealous? Lord have mercy on you . . .

Eyeless Jack:

You and Jack were taking a walk, but not in the forest this time. Instead, you were walking around town. Holding hands and chatting, you eventually passed a high school. Jack left for a moment to fill your water bottle at a fountain across the street, so you sat on a bench and waited. You glanced around, noticing a group of whispering girls staring at you. They giggled when you waved politely, and seemed to usher a couple girls forward. 

"Hey." One of them said, and they both looked up at you in a way that seemed . . . not appropriate, especially considering you were older. 

"Uh, hello-"

"What's your name?" The other asked, as the first one glanced down at your body. Okay, you were definitely uncomfortable now.

"Y/N." You said uncertainly, not sure what to do. Thankfully though, your arm was grabbed and you were pulled away quickly by Jack. As you walked away, he placed his hand on your lower back and said, "You attracted a couple of fans, hm?"

"Oh, shush." You replied, a little flustered.

Ticci Toby:

"It was fun F/N! I'll let you know when-" You opened the front door to let your friend leave when you suddenly jumped, and then smiled. Toby was at the door, about to knock when you opened it. He saw you and looked cheerful as usual, but when he quickly spotted F/N his eyes darkened behind his goggles. You weren't the one being glared at but even you felt intimidated.

"U-uh, Toby this is my friend F/N! F/N, this is my boyfriend Toby." You nervously stated, praying a fight wouldn't break out. F/N forced a smile while Toby continued to glower at him.

"Um, well anyways Y/N it was fun hanging out. Nice to meet you Toby." F/N mumbled, and quickly sneaked past him and speed walked away. Toby coldly watched him leave before walking into your house. You sighed and closed the door behind you, turning to him and expecting him to be pissed but seeing him cheerful again, as if nothing happened.

"L-let's watch a movie!" He exclaimed, and you giggled. Silly as always.

Masky:

It was another night at work, and you and Tim were chatting in the empty lobby as he drank his usual coffee. You were about to ask him a question when surprisingly, a customer walked in. 

"Hey sweetheart, I'll get a small latte." He said, and you immediately felt uncomfortable. It would've been bad enough if it weren't for the fact he looked at least thirty years older then you. As you made his drink, he continued to speak to you, either ignoring or not noticing Tim's stare. "So, how old are you? Y'know, I can take you out some time-" Tim's chair squeaked loudly as he pushed it aside and stood up. "That's none of your damn business, and they're not interested. I'd recommend you shut your fucking mouth and leave before I kick your ass." He spat, towering over him. The man may have been older, but he looked small compared to Tim at the moment.

He didn't even grab his drink before rushing out of the cafe. Once he'd left, you chuckled and glanced at Tim.

"My hero~"

Hoodie:

"What's wrong?" Brian asked, walking alongside you. You huffed and looked away.

"Nothing." You mumbled, but obviously you were lying. The two of you were on a walk when you bumped into a girl who immediately began asking Brian about his mask and chatting up a storm. He replied politely, but the way she touched his shoulder and laughed made you incredibly aggravated. Finally, she had left, and now you were pouting.

"Y/N . . ." He warned, and you quickly muttered an apology. He laughed and wrapped his arm around you, making you blush.

"You're adorable."


	8. Flustered

Jeff the Killer:

Jeff was always trying to embarrass you. Especially in public. You weren't easily flustered, or at least you weren't before you met Jeff. Whether you were shopping, taking a walk, or in private, he didn't care; if he wanted to touch you he would. One time, he had pinched your butt in a store and made you squeak out loud, making you blush as people stared. Another time, he had slapped your ass while on a walk in front of an older couple. Neither you or them were very happy after that.

Ben Drowned:

With a sigh, you put the controller down and leaned back. You had just lost against Ben for what, the millionth time? You had to admit, you were getting a little irritated at the point. And he could tell.

"Aww, don't pout." He said, trying to pinch your cheek but you slapped his hand away. Ben didn't say anything for a moment and you couldn't see his face, you were looking away-

"Ow!" You yelped and grabbed your arm, turning accusingly to Ben. He was grinning and holding up a finger. "Did you just shock me?" 

"Bzzt." He replied, and shocked you again, this time your collarbone. You jolted and squeaked, making him laugh. The two of you stared at each other for a moment in silence; you, trying to figure out how to escape this and him, probably planning how to stop you from running. You knew it was probably a lost cause but you jumped up and ran for the door anyway. Sure enough, he grabbed you and threw you on the bed easily. 

"Hehe, no no! Don't!" You giggled as he tickled you, but then leaned down and whispered in your ear, making you shiver.

"I'm gonna zap you good for being naughty."

Eyeless Jack:

You were in your kitchen, swaying your hips and dancing a little as you mixed up ingredients in a bowl for a cake. Jack refused food as usual, so he was just sitting at the table and watching you. Once you had put the batter in the oven, you turned around and jumped in surprise. Jack was standing right behind you. You were about to ask why he snuck up on you when he grabbed you by the hips and pulled you towards him and away from the oven.

Your face flushed red as he lifted up his mask to kiss your cheek and down your neck. "A-ah . . ." You moaned quietly as he sucked on your neck. "Jack, I-I-"

"Y/N . . . you smell so good. I might have to eat you up . . ." He mumbled in your ear, his deep, husky voice making your knees wobble.

Ticci Toby:

"Toby, move your feet please. Thank you."

"I-I can help, you- you know."

Today was a chill stay at home day, especially since you had so much cleaning to do. Currently, you were scrubbing the floor, and Toby insisted on helping but you refused. Finally, he accepted that he wouldn't be helping and just rambled on as you cleaned. You got on your hands and knees and started scrubbing, not thinking anything of his sudden silence until you glanced at him.

You generally thought of Toby as a pretty innocent person, but the look he was giving you was anything but. His eyes were half lidded and he stared at you with an intensity that made you gulp. "T-Toby . . ." You whimpered, and he stood up, towering over you.

"You don't know what you do to me, do you?" He asked, stepping closer. Gulp.

Masky:

"Tim, can you get me a drink?" You begged, giving him the puppy eyes. You were way too lazy to get up and get it yourself. He sighed deeply before slowly getting up and walking to the kitchen, returning with some water. 

"Here you go, your majesty." He remarked sarcastically, and you glanced at the glass in his hands.

"But I don't want water, I want soda." You whined, and he stared silently at you for a solid ten seconds before stomping back to the kitchen. He slammed the drink on the table and fell onto the couch, and you laughed. 

"Where's my reward?" He asked, and with a giggle you kissed his mask. But when you pulled away he gently pulled you forward again, urging you to continue. Tim pulled up his mask and you kissed his lips as he snuck a hand under your shirt. Oh gosh . . .

Hoodie:

You were very easily flustered. Very easily. Brian knew this. Thankfully, he didn't take advantage of this very often. Usually. But unfortunately, he decided to today. You were sitting on the couch with him watching a movie when you decided to get up to get a snack for you both. When you stood up, he smacked you on the butt.

"Eek!" You squeaked and blushed, your stomach fluttering. You stood still for a moment before quickly walking away, too embarrassed to look at him. When you returned, you nervously sat next to him and made yourself small. Brian sighed before gently pulling you towards him.

"Sorry Y/N." He muttered, and you hesitated before kissing his mask.


	9. ~Homicidal Liu/Sully~

Thank you so much to TheLonelyRaven on Quotev for requesting Homicidal Liu/Sully! I hope you all enjoy~

First Meeting:

Liu Woods was the boy of your dreams. He was perfect in your eyes; smart, sensitive, quiet, yet loyal and strong. And don't forget tall. You definitely liked that he was tall. Despite talking only once, you just knew he was the one for you. You were planning to talk again and maybe even ask him out, but now you weren't so sure for a couple reasons. One, being that despite your desperation for him, you did realize that he didn't know you very well. But the main reason being that he was currently dying in the hospital.

When you heard what had happened, your heart nearly shattered. Liu's family had been killed by his brother, the same brother that attacked and put Liu in the hospital. Jeff was missing, had fled from the scene and you hoped he'd never return. How dare he hurt Liu, and people so close to him like his family. You wanted to visit him so bad, you were worried and missed seeing him, so when you heard Liu had gone missing as well, your heart finally broke.

Why you were so attached to a boy you barely spoke to, you didn't know. But it didn't matter, what mattered was that Liu was missing, possibly hurt or even dead. You cried and didn't leave your room except to go the bathroom and to shop for groceries, which is what you were on your way to do right now. You preferred to shop at night, it was less crowded and more quiet. You were walking slowly and moping, when you glanced to the side . . . and spotted him. 

He had the same long legs, same brown hair, same tall stature. Your eyes widened, stopping in your tracks to stare. He noticed you too and stared silently in return. With an excited smile, you quickly crossed the street and approached. "Liu! Oh my gosh, I-" But you stopped. Not everything was the same about him.

Every part of his body you could see, especially his face, was covered in stitches. It looked painful and you gulped. He noticed your stare and lowered his eyes. "What are you staring at, bitch?" He growled, in a voice much deeper then you expected. 

"A-ah, I-"

"It's alright, I recognize them." Liu said, in a voice quite different from the last. You were getting very confused. "What do you want, Y/N? I'm busy right now." You tried to stammer out an answer, but you couldn't. You hadn't prepared to talk to him, combined with your confusion you were terribly nervous. Liu sighed and began to walk away. You wanted so badly to reach out and beg him to stop but you just . . . couldn't. As you watched him leave, your eyes filled with tears. What had happened to him? And why couldn't you just talk to him?

Meeting Again:

Every night, you'd return to the same spot you saw Liu, hoping to see him again. You'd either sit as if you were waiting for a bus, or walk up and down the street, keeping an eye on the spot. But you didn't see him again, and you were beginning to lose hope when it came to the fifth day. That's when you finally ran into him again.

"Liu! I-I'm so sorry about before, I-I just- I . . . I don't know, um . . . how are you?" You stammered once you approached him. He looked down at you for a moment in silence before glancing away. 

"I'm fine. Is there something you needed?"

You gulped. "W-well no, I just . . . I was worried about you and . . . I was hoping we could be friends . . ." You said quietly, not daring to look back up at him. He was silent for quite a while, and you wrung your hands nervously.

"Don't say no, you idiot." He grumbled, and you finally looked up, shocked. What did that mean? "Alright." He said, changing his voice once again. "But I'm busy right now. I'll see you later." And with that, he stalked away, leaving you confused once again.

Becoming Friends:

You had no idea how you were gonna hang out with Liu again when you didn't have his number and he didn't know where you lived. Or at least, that's what you thought before he showed up at your door the next day. You were so excited and happy you weren't even disturbed by how he had found you. The two of you chatted for a while, you learned he had been released from the hospital and he was now living on his own and planning to continue college once he finished recovering. 

You couldn't help but ask, you didn't understand why he would change his voice sometimes and argue with himself. "I have Split Personality." He replied, sounding annoyed. "His name is Sully and he's an asshole. Hey! Watch your mouth!" You still didn't understand completely, but you decided to change the subject, he didn't seem to enjoy talking about it. Honestly, you couldn't quite tell if Liu/Sully even liked you. Yes, you would hang out everyday but . . . Liu was extremely quiet and almost dismissive, while Sully was just mean sometimes. Well, even if you weren't his favorite, you still couldn't help but love being around him.

Confessions:

Liu and Sully were over again, and you were barely able to speak you were so nervous. You were planning to ask him out, so you finally took a deep breath before speaking. "Um, I-I wanted to ask you something . . . do y-you wanna go on a date sometime?" You stuttered. You barely finished when Sully replied.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, and Liu didn't answer for a moment. "Alright." He finally said, and you smiled. Wow, that went a lot better then you expected.

It's a Date:

For your date, you decided to just eat a nice dinner at home. Liu disliked crowded places, while Sully didn't care. Liu kindly offered to help you cook, and you giggled at Sully's complaints throughout it of having to work. Your conversations with him were always so entertaining, Liu and Sully were so different that you practically got two different responses or answers to everything you said. When the sun started setting, Liu said he had to leave and you frowned.

"Aw, alright-"

"Kiss em! Kiss em!" Sully said, and you blushed when he leaned in and kissed your cheek. "I was going to anyway." Liu grumbled.

First Kiss:

Not even five seconds after you closed the door behind him did he knock again. You opened it and immediately got grabbed and roughly kissed on the lips, making your cheeks burn red. "You forgot to kiss me." Sully explained, and Liu muttered an apology before leaving again. You were left speechless and blushing. In your own house.

Jealousy:

"Can I have another kiss, sweetheart?" Sully asked, and you gulped before kissing him quickly on the lips. You pulled away, but he gently wrapped his arms around you. "What about me?" Liu said, and you smiled sheepishly before kissing him again. "Hey, you kissed him for longer! That's no fair, gotta give me another one." You swore your face was a tomato by now. These two were a handful.

Flustered:

You were always flustered around him. Always. Liu made you swoon enough simply by breathing but Sully? Hoo boy, Sully nearly made you faint. You blushed when Liu would speak quietly to you and hold your hand, and then you'd turn into a bright red, stammering mess when Sully would squeeze your thigh and kiss your cheek. Life was definitely never boring with these two around.


	10. Spooky Scary Spiders

Thank you very much to AnimeDweeb on Quotev for requesting this scenario! Enjoy~

Jeff the Killer:

"Eww a spider." You said, staring down uneasily at the giant arachnid on the sidewalk. Jeff glanced down, and to your horror he carefully picked it right up. Backing up, you immediately began to regret speaking. You knew what he was going to do, his back was to you and he was just staring at it between his fingers. Oh lord have mercy on you, please don't-

With a yelp, you spun around and ran away full speed the second Jeff started turning around, which ended up being a good idea since he immediately chased after you cackling evilly. "GET AWAY FROM ME DON'T YOU DARE!" You screamed, already running out of breath. You knew he was a lot faster and you wouldn't be able to outrun him, you were just hoping at this point he'd show some mercy . . .

Ben Drowned:

To no one's surprise, you and Ben were high off your asses again. The two of you were sitting on your bedroom floor and staring into space while listening to music, when you suddenly spotted a spider crawling towards you. You stared at it emotionlessly, you were pretty scared of spiders but at the moment you were relaxed- oh hell no it's way too close. With a squeal, you jumped up and ran behind Ben, who was staring blankly at you in confusion. When you pointed to the spider now crawling towards his shoe, he laughed so hard it seemed he couldn't breathe.

"Stop laughing." You whined, making him snort.

Eyeless Jack:

You and Jack were walking peacefully through the forest again, when you gasped and stopped. "Oh no, look at that spider! Gosh, I hate spiders they're so-" You stopped when Jack reached forward and picked up the arachnid with his fingers, making you let go of his other hand and back up in fear he would throw it at you. But he didn't, instead he lifted up his mask, threw back his head, opened his mouth and-

"No!" You meant to smack the spider out of his hands and onto the ground, but by the time you saw him lowering the spider away from himself, you had already smacked his hand, making the spider fly into his mouth. After thirty seconds of hacking, coughing, and screaming he finally hacked up the spider. The whole walk home you apologized profusely to Jack, who begrudgingly forgave you after you gave him a few kisses.

Ticci Toby:

"Eeek! Tobyyyy, there's a spider! Kill it!" You squeaked in fear, spotting a rather large spider on the kitchen counter. Toby approached and glanced at it. He twitched.

"But- I-I don't like spiders either."

There was no way you were gonna be the one to kill it, you were way too afraid. So, you gave him the puppy eyes. His gaze softened immediately and he sighed. You thought he was going to grab a tissue or something, but instead he smashed the spider with his bare hand. You stared, partially disgusted and partially impressed, but mostly disgusted. "Toby . . . now your hand is all- NO DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Masky:

Tim was a lot more mischievous then you first anticipated. When you spotted a spider near your foot and screamed, you expected him to quickly crush it for you. Well, he kind of did. He grabbed a tissue and smashed it, but before he walked away he pretended to grab the spider and flick it at you, which obviously sent you into a panic. You jumped and ran away screaming, which made him chuckle and smirk happily.

Hoodie:

With a shriek, you jump up and run behind Brian, reaching for his hand. He looks at you confused, and you whimper. "There's a spider . . . it's really big, bigger then me!"

"That's not hard to achieve." He replied, walking towards it. You ignored his sass and watched with disgust as he picked it up and threw it outside. 

"Thank you . . . I'm sorry." You squeaked, shyly hugging him. He rubbed your back comfortingly, making you smile.

Homicidal Liu/Sully:

"Liu! Get in here quick! Hurry!" You shouted. He rushed into the room, looking rather panicked, but his expression changed to annoyance when he saw you were pointing at a spider. "Please kill it." You whimpered, and he sighed. Liu quickly crushed the spider while Sully complained about you. 

"We should go put it in their bed. No. Yes." You watched as he turned the corner, worriedly wondering if he was heading to your bedroom or your bathroom to flush down the spider.


	11. Another Spooky Boy?

TRIGGER WARNING:

In the scenario for Ticci Toby, there is a scene of attempted sexual assault. Please do not read if you worry it will trigger or upset you.

Jeff the Killer:

Jeff doesn't usually overreact to things, in fact he never does, but when the television began to flicker and glitch, he sat straight up and grabbed your hand. "What?" You asked, but he didn't answer. The television suddenly turned off, and you stood up with a sigh. "This darn thing." You ignored Jeff's shout to get back, shooting him a confused glance instead. But as soon as you turned your back to the tv, you realized why he was freaking out.

"Boo." You felt two cold, wet hands grip your wrist. You whipped around with a gasp, and then screamed. Some sort of eyeless demon was grabbing you, bloody tears dripping down his face, sharp teeth protruding from his grinning mouth. You whimpered and tried to pull away, but his nails dug into your skin as you squirmed.

"Ben, fucking let go." Jeff growled, and the demon cackled before finally releasing you. You ran behind Jeff and stared wide eyed at the boy now crawling out of the television. 

"W-wha . . . what . . . ?" You whimpered again and watched wearily as the boy, who you were assuming was named Ben, stood up straight. 

"Aww, you're so cute Y/N . . . no need to be afraid, I don't bite . . . hard." Your face flushed and you pressed against Jeff, who glared at Ben.

"Fuck off before I smash your teeth in and shove them down your throat." He grumbled, and Ben sighed.

"Aw c'mon, you're not gonna share? . . . No? Okay fine, I'll go. But only if Y/N gives me a quick kiss on the-"

"BEN."

Ben Drowned:

Ben was playing a game and you were watching per usual, when he suddenly straight up and his ears twitched. You were about to comment on how cute his ears were when he suddenly leapt toward the television and stuck his head through the screen. Not long after, he fell back as if he had been pushed.

You watched, baffled, as a head shot through the screen, followed by a torso and legs. If you hadn't been so used to seeing Ben do this every day, you would've been very frightened. Instead, your curiosity was peaked; this guy looked like Ben! Or well, sort of. He wore the same Link outfit, but his was gray and black. White hair pooled from beneath his hat, and a pair of bright red eyes were staring into your soul.

He smirked. You had to admit, he was very handsome . . . he stood up straight, and Ben got up. He stood just as tall as him, but only because he was floating. You didn't dare bring this up. "Get the fuck out." Ben growled, and the white haired man chuckled.

"I'm only seeing where you've been going so often recently. I have to admit, I wasn't expecting this." He remarked, turning to you. He approached and offered his hand. You hesitated before taking it. "Call me Dark Link, my dear Y/N." Dark Link said, pulling you up. You blushed when he kissed your hand, too distracted to wonder how he had known your name.

"A-ah, hello . . ." You gently tried to pull away, but he gripped your hand tighter and continued to kiss each of your fingers. You giggled nervously, flushing red. He was about to say something again when Ben grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him off you, throwing him towards the television. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Y/N." He purred before disappearing into the screen.

Eyeless Jack:

The snapping of twigs made both you and Jack whip around quickly, Jack wrapping an arm around you protectively. The two of you had decided to take a walk in the forest at night, and for some reason he was more tense then you were. 

"Who's there?" He asked, and you gulped. Did he think someone was going to hurt you? You froze up when a man walked forward from the shadows, but relaxed slowly as he looked like a pretty normal guy. With black hair and a long blue coat, he stood tall and lowered his eyes at you.

"Hello, Helen. I'm glad it's just you-"

"Who is this?" Helen asked, his voice rather menacing. You shivered and backed up.

Jack paused. "That's none of your business. I think it'd be best if you moved on now." Helen glared at Jack before sighing and looking away. 

"Very well. But I'd be careful if I were you . . . don't want them getting into any business they don't belong in." He walked away, leaving the both of you silent. Jack was quiet the rest of the walk home, and you had a feeling he was thinking about what the man said.

Ticci Toby (TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL ASSAULT):

For the first time in a while, you were walking home alone. Unfortunately, Toby had explained that he had work to do and could not walk with you today, so you had to walk home from the bus stop alone. But as you were walking down the dark street, rain pouring down and dampening your hair, you almost mistook one of the figures ahead as Toby. He was tall, lean, and seemed to have his face covered. But you quickly realized it wasn't as you got closer; there were two figures, not one, and it almost seemed as if they were waiting for you as they were staring and started to slowly approached as you got closer.

The one on the left, the one you had seen first, was very tall and thin, yet still bigger then you. He wore a black ski mask with a frowning face on it, and had his arms crossed as if he were angry. The other man was built like a football player, wearing a white mask with black feminine details, and holding a crowbar in his hand. You had a horrible feeling about these two.

"Hey there sunshine." The one on the right said, but it sounded anything but friendly. "You had us waiting out here for quite a while." 

"Let's hurry this up." The other snapped, his voice deep. Before you knew what was happening, they had reached forward and grabbed you, and were now dragging you towards the forest. You didn't even resist at first, you were so shocked. They wouldn't hurt you, right? People in your town wouldn't just hurt you, right?

"W-wait-" You squeaked, finally beginning to try and resist. But by now, you were already behind the trees as they threw you down on the ground. Before you could even attempt to get up, one of them delivered a swift kick to your side, knocking the wind out of you and making you yelp in pain. It was horrible, your hip ached terribly and almost felt broken, the pain made your eyes water.

"Bet you thought you were all safe and sound with that stammering idiot, didn't you? You've been distracting him from work, and now you gotta deal with us sunshine." You felt two pairs of hands grabbing at you, one covering your mouth and pinning your hands behind your back while the other grabbed your hips. You looked up tearfully into the white mask, trembling from fear.

But he didn't seem to care that you were crying, not at all as he ripped open your pants and pulled them down. You squirmed and wept as they whistled and taunted you. You felt a gloved hand slip under your underwear just as a third figure came crashing through the forest. It was Toby. You would've cried at the sight of him if you weren't already blubbering. Him and the two men stared at each other for what seemed like forever until Toby finally spoke.

"Let them go." He whispered, and the masked man chuckled.

"We were just seein' what's been distracting you so much-"

"LET THEM GO." He shouted. Even though you weren't the one being yelled at, you still trembled unlike the two men holding you down. They did finally let you go and stand up, you were too scared and in too much pain to run towards Toby as you wanted. So instead, you made yourself small and sniffled. Toby ran to your help as the two men walked away, saying something around the lines of "let this be a warning."

He wrapped his arms around you and picked you up as you sobbed into his shoulder. Guilt hung over the two of you on your walk home, both equally feeling responsible for what had happened.

Masky:

When Tim knocked on your door, you quickly answered it, excited and happy to see him again. But you were definitely not expecting to open the door and see . . . well, him. Tim wasn't alone, behind him was another man. This man had his face covered as well, but with a pair of goggles and a mouth guard. He was twitching and speaking quietly to Tim, but once he realized you had opened the door he fell silent.

"Oh, uh . . . who is this?" You asked, and Tim groaned.

"Sorry, I have to babysit this idiot-"

"I-It's not babysitting!" He interrupted, clenching his fists.

"-and he wouldn't leave me the fuck alone, and somehow he already knows about you, so here we are." Tim finished as if the other guy hadn't spoken. With an angry sigh, he walked into your house, but turned around and blocked the other man's path when he tried to follow. "No way, Toby. You're waiting outside." 

"But i-it's cold . . ." Toby muttered.

"Too bad! Fucking deal with it." Tim snapped, but you quietly interjected. 

"Tim, it's alright . . . there's enough room for him, I can make some coffee . . ." Before Tim could argue, Toby stepped forward and suddenly grabbed your hand with both of his, practically shaking your whole arm in greeting. 

"M-my name is T-Toby! It's nice to- nice to meet you! Thank you." He added, when you politely smiled and moved aside for him to step in. You made coffee and honestly chatted a little more with Toby then Tim, who was pouting and grumbling to himself. You didn't understand why he didn't seem to like him, Toby may have been energetic but he was very polite. Suddenly, Tim stood up and announced they had to leave. But as they were walking out the door, he grabbed your arm and pulled you close. 

"You and me, we're gonna have a chat later."

Hoodie:

"Fuck." Brian suddenly muttered. You glanced up at him in surprise, then to where he was looking. You gasped. In front of you was a masked man, not as tall as Brian but bigger in a way. His mask creeped you the hell out, the white face and intricate black details. You didn't want to get anyone near him, but unfortunately Brian lead you by the hand right up to him.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man snapped, staring down at you. You gulped and stiffened. You felt puny next to him, especially now that he was raising his voice at you. 

"I-I . . ." You stammered, you couldn't form a sentence. You were scared. Luckily, Brian helped you out.

"This is Y/N."

"I was asking them. What the fuck are you looking at?" He suddenly spat at you, and you quickly looked down at your feet.

"I-I'm sorry." You squeaked, and Brian squeezed your hand comfortingly as you began to tremble.

"This is what you've been so busy with lately? Spending all your free time with this? What a waste of time." He remarked, before walking past you, roughly bumping your shoulder as he went and making you squeak. Your eyes filled with tears and you sniffed, looking away from Brian so he wouldn't see you crying. But he did, so he stepped in front of you and cupped your face, gently wiping away your tears. 

"Don't listen to him . . . You're wonderful."

Homicidal Liu/Sully:

You and Liu had been eating dinner together when he got up to use the restroom, so you were quietly eating by yourself, when you jumped and looked down. You had felt something tickling your ankle, and to your surprise when you looked down, there was a yellow string wrapping itself around you. You had hardly processed what was happening when it suddenly pulled hard, making you fall out of your chair. Before you could scream, more strings wrapped themselves around your mouth, silencing you as your ankles and wrists were bound together. Now you were bent over on your knees, your arms behind your back and your forehead to the floor. You whimpered and squirmed, panic making you tremble as you heard a dark chuckle from above you.

"Look at you, so wonderfully tied up for me . . . Oh, what to do with you . . ." That definitely wasn't Liu, you didn't recognize this man's voice. Your stomach dropped when you saw a dark figure get closer in the corner of your eye.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Liu growled from somewhere behind you, and your hopes lifted.

"No need to get upset, I was just playing with your toy . . . I tied them up for you, to make it easier . . ." The stranger breathed, his voice making you shiver. "I was thinking you'd want to join in on the game?" You heard footsteps slowly approaching, and you were shocked at the look on Liu's face as he bent down to look at you. His eyes were half lidded and he was smirking. One glance told you Sully was taking over, and his voice further confirmed that. 

"Ooh, that sounds like fun, doesn't it Y/N?"

The special guests in this chapter do not belong to me! The Puppeteer belongs to BleedingHeartworks and the Bloody Painter belongs to DeluCat. I have not been able to find out who wrote the Dark Link Creepypasta, so if you know please tell me so I can credit them.


	12. First Fight

Jeff the Killer:

You and Jeff argued all the time. Pretty much everyday. But, it was mostly teasing and jokes, no actual anger in your conversations. However, today Jeff genuinely pissed you off. You were already in a pretty bad mood when you decided to just suck it up and go for a walk with him, which of course ended up with him groping you in public. The second the two of you got out of earshot of others, you turned on him, your face flushed red with anger and embarrassment.

"Jeff! Stop touching me in public like that! It's fucking embarrassing-"

"Oh lighten up, I'm just messing around-"

"No, you need to fucking control yourself more-"

"Don't tell me what I need to do."

You bickered back and forth before you finally couldn't handle it and just walked away. He glared after you, still too heated to feel guilty.

Ben Drowned:

The second Dark Link had left, Ben turned to you scowling. "What?" You asked, genuinely confused. 

"You got along so well with him, didn't you?" He hissed, and you flushed.

"He was flirting with me, that's not my fault-"

"You didn't exactly turn him down though, did you?" Now you were angry too. What exactly was he trying to say? You scoffed and crossed your arms as he turned away and climbed into the television. 'What a brat.'

Eyeless Jack:

"Jack . . . can I try on your mask-"

"No."

You crossed your arms and looked away. You really wanted to take off his mask to see his face again, you were so curious. But you didn't want to be rude . . . but what did he have to hide? You took a deep breath before reaching towards his face, and he immediately smacked your hand away. You barely hesitated before trying again, but this time he grabbed your wrist so tightly it nearly hurt.

"What did I say, Y/N?" You gulped and muttered an apology. For the rest of the night, the both of you were very quiet, Jack because he was mad and you because his anger made you nervous. 

Ticci Toby:

Toby felt so horrible for what happened to you that he wouldn't leave you alone. He was always by your side and apologizing and hugging you and fetching you stuff, it was a constant ever since you got home. It eventually got to be annoying, and you finally snapped at him.

"Y-Y-Y/N, are you cold? I can-"

"No Toby, I'm okay . . ." 

"B-but you- you-"

"I said I'm fine! Please, Toby just . . . stop." You sighed and he stared at you, looking hurt. You immediately felt horrible, and neither of you spoke for a while.

Masky:

You and Tim did indeed have a chat. And it was not a fun one. As soon as Tim walked into your house, he practically exploded. "Why did you invite him in?! I clearly didn't want him here, what the fuck were you-"

"Tim, it's my house. What's the problem? He seemed nice-"

"I don't give a fuck if it's your house, if I tell someone to do something, they do it. That goes for you too." You gaped at him. You were not expecting him to be this nasty. You frowned and crossed your arms. 

"You're being really mean-" No sooner had you said this, he flung open the front door and slammed it behind him, leaving you frustrated and alone.

Hoodie:

Brian never got mad at you, and you never got mad at him. You were both fairly patient people, Brian especially. But you were just having one of those days, one of those days where you keep messing up over and over. He was rather quiet about this, until he finally got mad that is. 

You had dropped his plate of food (and made him wait fifteen minutes for you to remake it), accidentally stepped on his shoe twice, accidentally elbowed him in the face somehow, and spilled a drink on his lap. This last one was what made him snap at you.

"Goddammit, Y/N." He growled, and you immediately cowered under his glare.

"I-I'm sorry-" You whimpered, but he was already up and stomping out the door.

Homicidal Liu/Sully:

Liu's face and body was covered in scars and stitches, and you admired them for many reasons. They showed he was a fighter, that he was strong and brave no matter what. So when you reached up one day and gently ran your finger along the stitches near his mouth, you were shocked to see him get so mad.

"What the fuck?" Liu growled, smacking your hand away. You squeaked and pulled back, trembling slightly under the smoldering gaze he had turned your way. 

"I-I'm sorry, I just-"

"Don't fucking touch me." He snapped, turning back to the tv. Your eyes watered slightly and you turned away too. It hurt even more to know Liu, the calmer one, was the one who got so mad at you.


	13. Forgiveness

Jeff the Killer:

You were both very stubborn people, both still angry the next day, even when he knocked on your door and you saw each other. You crossed your arms and he clenched his fists. 

“Sorry.” He finally said, and you raised an eyebrow. 

“For?”

He sighed. “For embarrassing you.” You paused before opening your front door for him to come in. 

“I forgive you.” 

Ben Drowned:

A day passed until you saw Ben again, and you were starting to get lonely when he finally showed up. He climbed out of the television and stared at you for a moment before glancing away. 

"Sorry Y/N . . ." You smiled and stood up before hugging him gently. He placed his chin on your shoulder and sighed. "I just hate that guy . . . pisses me off."

”It’s alright, just . . . trust me, I only like you alright?” You said, making him smile. 

Eyeless Jack:

Before Jack left for the night, you apologized to him profusely about grabbing his mask. You felt guilty and didn't want him to leave angry at you. With a sigh, he turned towards you and gently pulled you in for a hug.

”It’s alright.” He said, and you smiled into his chest.

Ticci Toby:

You and Toby were quiet for a bit, both once again feeling guilty. He seemed to be twitching more then usual, making you feel horrible about what you said. Finally, you couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I’m sorry Toby!” You cried out, making him jump. “I didn’t mean it, I just- I’m so overwhelmed at the moment and I know you just wanna help and . . .” You trailed off as you took one of his hands in yours. “Forgive me?” You asked quietly, and he nodded quickly.

Masky:

A day passed before you saw Tim again. He knocked on your door and you nearly slammed it in his face when you saw it was him, but he held the door open.

“I’m sorry Y/N.” He said simply, and you raised an eyebrow. “I am! I was being an ass, I know . . . sorry, hun.” You sighed and he was shocked when you hugged him.

Hoodie:

Work was difficult that day, Brian’s anger on your mind all night. You even nearly cried on your break. When you got off work, you were surprised to see him waiting for you as usual. You approached nervously and looked up at him.

”Y/N . . . I’m sorry.” He said, and you quickly buried your face in his chest. “Y/N you don’t need to cry . . .” 

Homicidal Liu/Sully:

It only took a couple minutes for Liu to sigh and apologize, and you even less time to forgive him.

”I just wasn’t expecting that . . . I don’t exactly love them.” Sully was surprisingly quiet during this, in fact he didn’t say a word. You knew this was something personal for Liu, and even Sully would respect that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy and overwhelmed lately. School started and I have many classes to concentrate on, and I am also taking care of two Discord servers as well (one of which I may let you guys join soon ;3). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short chapter, and I hope you can forgive me for taking a bit to update.


	14. Sick Day

Jeff the Killer:

Today was not a good day. You were sick, grumpy, and . . . well, mostly just sick and grumpy. And your boyfriend was not helping. He had already made you get up from your bed to answer the door when he knocked on it loudly, but he also didn't seem to understand why you were in such a bad mood.

"Jeff, I'm sick. Give me a break." You sighed as you sat on the couch and covered your face, your head pounding. He hummed and headed to your kitchen. Only when he returned and saw you still sitting there did he finally sit next to you and put a hand on your back.

"Uh . . . I'll get you a blanket." You sighed and stretched out as he walked away. At least he was trying.

Ben Drowned:

Ben was acting . . . weird. He was super clingy and seemed anxious. Maybe it was because you had thrown up for twenty minutes after waking up late. You were lying in bed sick as he watched over you, kneading his shirt nervously. It seemed he'd change his mind about how to help you every ten minutes; add another blanket, pull one back for you, make you drink water or refill the glass with cold water, take your temperature, move your bucket closer.

"Ben . . ." You groaned and he turned to you quickly. "You need to chill, I'm fine." He bit his lip and sighed.

"Yea but . . . you're not normal-" You shook your head and reached for his hand.

"I'm just a little sick. I'll be fine soon, don't worry about me." You still didn't quite know what Ben's deal was when it came to, well, how he could do all the weird things he does. But you had a feeling it was related to how he didn't seem to understand the flu.

Eyeless Jack:

You glared up at the man before you, your mouth firmly closed despite the cup of medicine being offered to you. "Y/N." He warned, and you pouted and looked away before begrudgingly opening your mouth. He quickly brought the little cup to your lips and you cringed at the taste. "Don't make that face, this'll help."

Today, you had a cold, a simple cold. And of course Jack was taking care of you, but being bossy and overprotective. You trusted he knew what he was talking about but you couldn't help but be grumpy when he piled too many blankets on you or spoon fed you soup. 

"Jack, it's just a cold-"

"Don't nag me Y/N, I know what I'm doing." You sighed but then smiled when he kissed your forehead.

Ticci Toby:

Your hair blew in the breeze and you shivered as soon as you left your car, but a pair of arms tightly wrapping around you warmed you up quickly. It was your first day home from the hospital after being sick for a couple days, and you and Toby were equally very excited to see each other again. He had called you and apologized profusely for not being able to visit, but he promised he'd see you as soon as you got out.

"I missed you so much." You mumbled into his shoulder, making him squeeze you tighter.

"I-I missed you too." He twitched and quickly kissed your cheek.

Masky:

"Maybe you shouldn't be so close, you could get sick." You said quietly, but Tim only hugged you tighter against him. You couldn't complain too much, he was rather warm and comfy. He was sitting on the couch with you under a warm blanket, you were sick today and Tim clearly didn't want to stay away. 

"I won't get sick." He grumbled, and you decided not to argue back. You didn't want him to get sick of course but you didn't want him to move either . . .

Hoodie:

With a sigh, Brian took a seat next to your bed and gently pressed a damp cloth to your forehead. You whimpered in response and closed your eyes. "It hurts Brian . . ." You whined, and he cupped your face.

"I know. Just take it easy." He leaned in and hugged you, pressing his masked face against your neck. He would've already taken good care of you before, but because he had gotten mad at you a couple days ago he was being extra gentle and kind. You soon drifted off as he whispered comforting words in your ear.

Homicidal Liu/Sully:

A sigh escaped your lips as you shakily picked up your fork and poked your bland food. Hospital meals weren't very appetizing after all. You had had such bad stomach pain that you decided to go to the hospital, and they had surprisingly decided to keep you for a little bit. The pain had subsided a little, but you were still very uncomfortable and rather distressed.

Suddenly, your curtain was pulled back and a tall figure hurried in. It was Liu, and as soon as he saw you his eyes widened and he frowned. He quickly approached your bed and gently grabbed your hand.

"I'm so sorry Y/N, how are you feeling?" He whispered, and you forced a smile.

"Like shit, but better now that you're here." He pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around your neck, warming you up.


	15. Hobbies

Thank you to Jayisonline on Quotev for requesting this scenario! I apologize that it has taken this long to write it! I hope you all enjoy~

Jeff the Killer:

You were at the table, sorting through your tarot cards when Jeff knocked on the door. When he walked in and spotted them, he raised an eyebrow. "The hell is this?" He asked, and you smiled.

"My tarot cards! Just looking at them-"

"What are tarot cards?" You clapped your hands and grinned, excited.

"They're a pack of cards that can predict outcomes and the future for someone. It's basically a form of divination-" You stopped at the look on his face and crossed your arms. "Don't you dare make fun-"

"I didn't say anything!"

Ben Drowned:

Ben climbed out of your television once again, and immediately paused upon seeing you. You both stared at each other silently, neither sure of what to say. Ben because he had no idea how to react to you in a costume and wig, and you because you were wondering if he had seen you getting dressed. 

"Hi . . ." You finally said. "Like my outfit?" He gaped at you. 

"Wha . . . what are you doing? Why-"

"I'm cosplaying! For fun, to take a few pictures."

He raised an eyebrow and got closer, looking you up and down. "Uh, okay . . . I mean, you look cute . . . but can you be Zelda?" You cackled and shook your head.

Eyeless Jack:

"What is this?" Jack asked, coming up behind you and gently stroking your hair. You smiled and turned to him, pausing your game. 

"Minecraft! I'm building a house." He didn't respond, just stared blankly at the screen. You didn't game often, it wasn't exactly your thing. But you were bored and Minecraft was fun every now and then, so here you were. Maybe Jack didn't expect to see you playing a video game, but he seemed very surprised. 

"I've never seen this before." He said quietly, and you hummed. 

"Wanna try?" It was difficult to contain your laughter as he attempted to play. Jack knew how to use a computer of course, but didn't seem to understand at all what was happening on screen. He spun in circles, fell in a hole, and died twice before finally giving up.

Ticci Toby:

Toby walked in on you at the table, bent over a pile of beads and strings. He put a hand on your back and stared. "I-I didn't know y-you could- you could make bracelets." He commented, and you grinned.

"Of course! Wanna try?" You regretted offering this once Toby began attempting to pull the tiny string through the beads, his hands shook and his twitches did not help. When he growled in frustration you gently took his hands in yours. "I can help you, but only if you want of course." Toby nodded and you continued to make matching jewelry for the two of you; he'd pick out the colors and patterns while you went to work happily.

Masky:

"What's on your hand?" Tim asked, grabbing you gently. 

"Henna! I did it a while ago, you like it?" He stared silently for a moment, turning your hand over and examining it.

"It's not a tattoo is it? It better not be." You snickered.

"No, like I said it's henna-" He let go and walked away, making you follow him.

"Whatever that means."

Hoodie:

Carefully plucking the flower from the grass, you added it to the small pile next to you with a small smile. You and Brian were on a walk in a quiet park, and you decided to take the time to grab some of the cute little flowers around. Brian watched you silently with his arms crossed, not sure what the point was. When you grabbed his hand with your free one and starting leading him back home, still holding onto the flowers, he questioned you.

"What are you gonna do with those?" You glanced at him.

"I just like to collect them . . . place them around in my room and stuff. You want some?" You offered a small daisy to him, and he carefully took it between his fingers. Brian stared at it silently, making you wonder what he was thinking about.

Homicidal Liu/Sully:

With a frown, you stepped through the thick grass, making your ways slowly towards a dead tree while keeping your eyes on your phone. It was supposed to be right here . . . so where was it? You glanced around and pushed plants aside, nearly ignoring the confused boy behind you.

"What the hell are they doing? Y/N, what are you doing?" Liu asked, and you sighed before finally answering. He had asked a million times, might as well answer now that you're close to it.

"I'm looking for a geocache, it says it's right here! Help me look." He frowned and stepped forward, even more confused now but choosing not to argue. Liu almost instantly pointed out a little container in the tree right in front of you, making you excitedly snatch it and open it. 

"Aw man, it's just junk. Lame." You placed it back (with Liu's help) and sighed. "Well that sucked. Sorry, that's usually fun for me." He raised an eyebrow and glanced at you. 

"If you say so."


	16. ~The Bloody Painter~

Thank you to Tokyo on Quotev for requesting The Bloody Painter! Enjoy~

First Meeting:

'Why doesn't that look right? . . . No no, not there . . . oh God dammit, that was a mistake . . .'

A knock at the door interrupted your thoughts. You sighed in frustration before putting down your brush and getting up. You were currently attempting (for the millionth time) to paint a landscape. It was difficult for you, you loved painting but just didn't believe anything you created was worth keeping. So you kept trying, not without plenty of frustration of course.

You wiped some paint off your fingers on your pants before opening your apartment door and staring up at the tall stranger in front of you. The smiling mask he was wearing didn't scare you, in fact it made you roll your eyes.

"Yes? What is it?" You snapped, already beginning to lose your patience. How were you supposed to improve in art when idiots were knocking on your door trying to prank you? The man stared down at you for a moment in silence before glancing up, seeming to look behind you. You were about to slam the door in his face impatiently when he spoke.

"Is that your painting?" He asked. You stiffened up and looked behind you at it. Oh God, it looked even worse from here.

"Well yes, but um . . . I'm not very good, it's not finished either-"

"It's nice . . . but a word of advice, if you don't mind . . . those trees in the background, the farther away the softer they should be, especially around the edges, you painted them just a little too boldly. At least, I was assuming those trees were supposed to be farther away?" You blushed and stared at your painting.

"Yes, they were . . ." You turned around to hesitantly thank him, but he was gone.

Meeting Again:

With a sigh, you stepped back and wiped your brow, taking a look at your finished painting. Not too bad, not perfect but still definitely an improvement. You were proud of yourself. 

"So you're an artist?" You whipped around, startled. The man you had seen a few days prior was standing outside your door, you had left it open to air out your apartment because of all the paint. Or at least you assumed it was the man, he was wearing the same clothes but no longer had a mask on. You smiled sheepishly and scratched your head.

"Ah, I dunno if I'd call myself an artist, but . . . I do paint! Or at least try to." He smiled softly.

"Well, I'd call you an artist. It's a lovely painting." You blushed and glanced down, noticing red stains on his blue coat.

"Oh, do you paint too?" You asked, and he chuckled. 

"I do actually. Would it be alright if I step in? I have some pointers for you, if you don't mind." A man you didn't even know the name of asking to come into your apartment should've scared you off, but the chance to get some advice from a fellow artist? You couldn't pass that up! You happily allowed him inside and were very pleased at the amount of new information he offered you.

Becoming Friends:

The man in the blue coat, who you had learned was named Helen, visited you every day from then on. You left your door open and painted nearby, waiting to hear his footsteps and polite knock on the doorframe. 

"I actually live down the hall, I've seen you around before. But I never knew you enjoyed painting." Helen said. Thanks to him, you improved your landscapes quite quickly. Though they still weren't exactly masterpieces, you saw quite the development in your art. It was quite a peaceful and enjoyable routine the two of you had now, every afternoon he'd watch you paint and listen to you ramble, politely offering some tips only when he noticed your expressions as you gazed at your creations. You were very thankful for Helen, and were beginning to like him very much.

Confessions:

Your eyes widened as you watched Helen paint beside you. When you had asked him to paint with you, he hesitantly agreed, returning with his own supplies and sitting next to you. You knew he was an artist and more experienced then you, but you were still shocked at how quickly his painting developed. Helen was talented.

"Wow . . . that's amazing! How did you do that?" You wondered aloud, and he chuckled. 

"Lots of practice." You got an idea and smiled.

"We should go to an art museum together! I've been wanting to go to this one specifically lately, but I didn't wanna go alone . . ." Helen smirked and cleaned his brush.

"I'd love to."

It's a Date:

The museum was even more wonderful then you imagined it'd be, probably because Helen was there with you. It was such a quiet day the whole time you were there but very pleasant; you found comfort in Helen's silence. Just knowing he was next to you and thinking and gazing at the same things as you made you happy. But there were a few times you talked, quietly of course. You were glad to learn you seemed to share similar preferences.

He walked you to your door of course, and you let him in for a cup of coffee. Helen had to leave, but he promised he'd bring you a present the next day, making you even more excited to see him next.

First Kiss:

When Helen knocked on your door the next morning, you answered it quickly and excitedly. You could tell instantly it was a painting behind his back from how the canvas was sticking out from behind him. You grinned and gasped when he finally showed you after teasing and pretending it wasn't for you. It was a portrait- a beautiful portrait of you. Warm toned and colorful, there were fiery streaks in your hair, golden orbs in your eyes, your skin was glowing. 

You were so happy and thankful from his gift you didn't even blush when you cupped his face and kissed him all over, even the lips. He gladly kissed you back, smiling.

Jealousy:

A knock on your doorway made you turn around smiling, expecting Helen. But you were shocked to see another man, one you didn't recognize, standing there instead and looking at you.

"Hey, don't mean to intrude. I noticed your painting! It's cool." You relaxed and glanced at your art.

"Thank you. It's nothing . . ." When you turned around again you froze slightly, seeing he was closer then before. You couldn't move out of shock and fear as he reached behind him and began to close the door. Thankfully, Helen seemed to arrive just in time as he slammed the door back open, making the stranger whip around.

"Get out." He spat, watching coldly as the man hurried out. Helen approached you and stroked your hair comfortingly.

"I don't know what just happened, but . . . thank you." You said, making him smile.

Flustered:

You and Helen were painting together per usual, when he got up to go and get a damp rag to wipe you off. There was paint on your cheek, arms, and clothes. This wasn't exactly shocking, you were a pretty messy painter so you always got at least one stain on your shirt. But today was extra messy, after flicking the brush and splattering paint to make stars, and of course making your usual amount of mistakes, you were in need of new clothes and maybe even a shower.

Helen walked back in and gently wiped your face with the rag, making you giggle and blush at how close he was. When his eye went half lidded and he gazed down at your body, you gulped and went still.

"Your clothes are dirty . . . maybe you should take them off?" He offered quietly, making your stomach flutter.

Spooky Scary Spiders:

"Helen, quit poking me, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Hm?" He hummed in response, not taking his eyes off his canvas. "I'm not touching you."

You glanced down at your bare foot and screamed, throwing your leg up and knocking over your canvas. There was a spider on your toe, and you panicked as you stood up and ran away far as you could from where you were sitting. Helen stared wide eyed at you, baffled.

"Uh-"

"There's a spider! Kill it!" He looked down at the floor and searched for it for a couple mins (only because you begged him to). When he couldn't find it, you refused to paint at that spot for the rest of the day.

Another Spooky Boy?:

One night, Helen did not want to leave your side. And you had no idea why! Not that you minded, but it was rather odd. He finally left you alone when you needed to go to the restroom. After washing your hands, you opened the door and were not surprised to see someone standing there waiting for you. You were, however, surprised to see that it was not Helen.

A very tall, hooded man stood before you, wearing a creepy blue mask. You didn't even have time to react or anything before Helen came storming down the hall. "Jack, I told you to stay away! Y/N, was he bothering you?" You glanced from Helen to (apparently) Jack, completely dumbfounded. No, he didn't necessarily bother you but you were confused on how and why he was in your home.

"Uh-?" Once again, you were interrupted by Helen as he grabbed Jack and pulled him away. You heard the two arguing as the mysterious man was pushed out forcefully. You had no idea what just happened, but for some odd reason you weren't shocked.

First Fight:

Your hands shook and your face burned red as you stared at your painting, your irritation nearing its limit simply from the sound of Helen approaching from behind you. Today was just one of those days, and you were not in the mood for criticism. Usually you really appreciated Helen's criticism; he was kind and gave you tips. But you already knew you messed up multiple times and how, and previous irritation from earlier in the day was not helping.

He hummed quietly from behind you. "It's . . . not bad." Helen commented. You immediately stood up and stomped to your bedroom, slamming the door behind you.

Forgiveness:

It only took around five minutes for you to calm yourself, but it felt like forever. After some deep breaths and quiet exercises, you hesitantly opened your door and walked back out. Helen was still standing there, waiting- oh shit. He looks pissed. You gulped and wrung your hands.

"I'm sorry . . . I had a bad day. What were you going to say before, Helen?" He instantly relaxed after your apology and glanced back at your painting. 

"The white paint in the water is a little too thick. And the reflections, a little too bold. But . . . I was gonna say it's still very pretty."

Sick Day:

"Helen . . . can you paint for me?" You begged quietly, letting out a loud cough for good measure. You had caught a cold, and though you felt miserable, you decided to take advantage of the moment by pleading Helen to paint while you watch. He smiled softly and patted your head. "Of course." Watching intently, you attempted to take note of every little thing he did while he set to work. This could be a learning experience as well as entertaining. Or at least that's what you thought until you fell asleep.


	17. Cuddles

Jeff the Killer:

Surprisingly, Jeff loved cuddling. He was definitely the rough "I don't give a shit" type of person, so you were a little shocked at how often he asked (demanded) to cuddle. Whether you were sitting on the couch reading a book or busy on the computer, if he wanted to cuddle you would. When you first realized just how much he loved this, you had pressed against him for warmth after he wrapped his arms around you, almost expecting him not to react. But instead Jeff sighed happily and squeezed you tight, digging his face into your neck.

Ben Drowned:

Ben was always asking for cuddles. You already knew he got jealous easily but you quickly learned he was rather clingy as well. Not that you necessarily minded, you loved nothing more then to sit in his lap and watch as he played a game. Which is what you were doing right now. The only thing you could think of to complain about at the moment was the fact that Ben was always cold, he didn't warm you up as you hoped. But that was alright, not only did you have plenty of blankets but your heart was happy enough just being by him.

Eyeless Jack:

Some may say that Jack is cold and distant, but you disagreed. Sure, he wasn't the touchy type, in fact he usually preferred to not be touched at all. And yea, he was very independent and rather quiet, but he was nowhere near a cold person. Okay, maybe he could be a little distant sometimes, you admit. But that didn't mean he cared about you any less! He simply liked his alone time and space. So when he warmly accepted you as you carefully pressed against him on the couch, you were a little surprised, but very happy.

Pressed against him soon turned into full on hugging and cuddling together. You held him close and ran your hand through his hair. Jack soon began to make a quiet noise, and it sounded so much like purring that you had to fight to keep in your laughter.

Ticci Toby:

You and Toby both loved cuddling. It was a routine now that every time he would come over, for the last hour or two you were together you would cuddle on the couch. The two of you were lying on the couch together, Toby with his arms around you and his chin on your shoulder. He usually preferred hugging you, but definitely liked when you wrapped your arms around him too. He has so much love to give you, but likes feeling loved by you too of course.

Masky:

Resisting the urge to laugh, you reached forward and gently brushed Tim's hair back. He had fallen asleep on you while cuddling on the couch. Or at least, you assumed he was asleep considering he was still wearing his mask and not responding to you. Speaking of his mask, you really wanted to take it off . . . but you shouldn't. But you really wanted to . . . As if your mischievous thoughts had disturbed his sleep, Tim awoke with a grumble, his hand tiredly touching his mask to make sure it was still there. You quickly looked back at the screen to seem innocent, which made him chuckle after a moment.

Hoodie:

"Brian . . ." You said quietly. He turned to you silently, waiting for you to speak. But you couldn't. Once again, you found yourself wanting something but incapable of asking for it. You looked down and bit your lip. Brian turned back to the television, and you hesitated before pressing close against him, your want for his attention outweighing your embarrassment in the moment. He wrapped an arm around you, and you smiled, appreciating his warmth.

When you opened your eyes, it took a couple minutes of waking up for you realize where you were. You were very warm and comfy, but everything around you was sideways . . . after glancing around, you blushed when you realized you were laying down and had your head rested on Brian's lap. But you were too tired to be sheepish for very long, so you closed your eyes and fell back asleep.

Homicidal Liu/Sully:

Cuddling with Liu was . . . different. Well, anything with Liu was rather different, but still. This was because Liu and Sully were pretty much opposites, even when it came to cuddling. Liu really liked it, while Sully . . . didn't dislike it, but it just wasn't his favorite. So when you and Liu would lay close together, every now and again he would pull back a little or loosen his grip for a little bit because of Sully.

The Bloody Painter:

"Heleeeeeeen . . ." You whined, resting your chin on his shoulder. "Come cuddle with meeee . . ." He sighed and didn't respond, continuing to paint as if you hadn't said anything. You knew he was trying to concentrate but he had been painting for over an hour, you didn't see why he couldn't take a break to rest with you. "Please?" You pleaded quietly in his ear, and he finally put down his brush with another sigh. 

"Alright, but not for very long." These words didn't last considering Helen pulled you back down to lay with him when you got up to get a drink. You grinned and pressed close against him, closing your eyes.


	18. ~Hobo Heart~

First Meeting:

It was just another night. Another boring, cold, regular old night. Another night of walking home alone in the dark, shivering from the cold and hoping you don't get robbed and killed. You know, the usual. If the stress from work wasn't bad enough, your anxiety from your walks have got to be worse. You didn't even live in a bad part of town, and you had never been harmed while walking, you were just . . . worried. Cautious, as you preferred to say.

You were wondering about your worries one night on another walk, when you stopped. All your doubts about danger and your anxieties were gone in an instant. Someone was walking towards you, a man. You quickly began walking again, hoping he wouldn't notice your stare and you would pass him quickly. But as you passed, you jumped in surprise when he spoke.

"Excuse me." His voice was very deep, and you paused. You gulped before slowly turning to face him, and- . . . oh. It took a full five seconds to even process what you were seeing. The man was . . . dressed up? You had no idea what he was supposed to be, but boy was he cool looking. He looked just like a skeleton, with white hair, glowing eyes and incredible black wings.

"I like your costume! Is it a cosplay? It's really cool." You blurted, you couldn't help it. When you saw a good cosplay, you had to comment on it. He stared silently for a moment, seeming shocked.

"A . . . cosplay? What is a cosplay?" He asked. Oh, so he was trying to stay in character! You could respect that, might as well play along too. With a small smile, you looked up at him.

"Cosplay is when you dress up and act like a character! But it's clear now that's not what you're doing. Sorry about that." Surprisingly, he smiled too. It made your stomach flutter, a feeling you weren't used to. It reminded you of a scared feeling, one you had forgotten instantly at the sight of this guy. But this feeling was, well . . . you didn't really know. But you liked it.

You shyly looked away and waved goodbye before continuing home. Whoever that guy was, he had just made your walk a whole lot better. You weren't anxious again the rest of the night, all you could think about was him.

Meeting Again:

The feeling you got from that man may have helped with your last walk, but it wore off by now. It was the next night, and not only were you anxious again but you had also nearly forgotten about that boy. All you could think about now was how dark it was and quiet and what if someone came up behind you and-

Of course, you had been so worried about what might be behind you, you hadn't been really seeing what was right ahead. You bumped right into something, or someone. An arm wrapped around you and kept you in place before you could recoil in shock, and you looked up instantly, scared. But your eyes soon widened in what used to be fear and now in surprise. It was the skeleton guy from before!

You stared up at him for a moment before you realized your face felt hot, very hot. Your whole body felt warm, and jittery. You gulped and looked down, backing up when he removed his arm. "I'm sorry, I-" You apologized quietly.

"You should watch where you're going." He replied. But not in a rude or aggressive way, actually in a rather . . . you couldn't put your finger on it. He seemed friendly, but there was something else about the way he spoke you just couldn't identify. 

"You're beautiful." He commented, looking you up and down. You paused and blushed. You're . . . what? You glanced around to make sure he was talking to you. He called you beautiful? It was rather dark out, and you were dressed in your work clothes. Whatever the reason that you just couldn't figure out, you decided to brush it aside for a moment.

"Ah, thank you . . . I got to go, but-"

"Let me walk you home." He offered quickly, and you froze up when he gently grabbed your hand with both of his. His hands were very cold, but your face felt flushed anyway. You nervously looked into his piercing blue eyes for a moment before looking away. 

"Alright . . ." Like the night before, your anxieties melted away instantly, instead replaced by excitement. The man piqued your curiosity. When he left once you arrived home, you were left with even more unanswered questions then before.

Becoming Friends:

"So . . . what's your name?" You asked. After another long day of work, you were walking home alone when you once again ran into the mysterious man from previously. You were actually quite happy to see him; not only for some protection and company while walking, but also because you generally liked the guy, he was interesting. He seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"Hobo Heart." He replied, making you turn to him.

"Huh?"

"My name is Hobo Heart." He said again, and you raised your eyebrows. A million questions popped into your head.

"What kind of name is that?" You blurted. He smiled.

"I think it suits me." His wings moved, and your eyes darted to them in amazement as they moved. They looked so real . . . You resisted the urge to touch them as you stared, wondering how in the hell he managed to do that.

Confessions:

For the fourth night in a row, you were walking alongside Hobo Heart. It was as enjoyable as ever, but you frowned once the two of you finally reached your house. But when you turned to him, your frown turned to a sheepish smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?" You asked, noticing the look on his face.

"Because you're lovely . . ." He said, making your eyes widen. 

"O-oh . . . what makes you think that?" His eyes lowered slightly and he smiled softly.

"I like you Y/N." Your stomach fluttered with that same strange feeling from before, making you gulp and look away. When he took your hand and softly kissed it, you could've sworn your face was burning red. Hopefully he couldn't see it in the dark. "Why don't we walk together again tomorrow morning?" He asked, and you nodded eagerly, almost feeling as if you were under a trance. 

It's a Date:

When you opened your door the next morning, you were very pleasantly surprised to see Hobo Heart waiting for you. As promised, you went for a walk in a wooded park nearby. It was cold, but wonderful nonetheless. You had a feeling before that Hobo Heart was a bit flirty, but this date certainly confirmed that. He held your hand and picked a beautiful red flower for you. It was from someone's front yard, but it was still sweet. And running away from your angry neighbor and laughing your ass off was fun as hell.

First Kiss:

You were going to do it. You were nervous as hell, but you were going to do it. You were gonna kiss him. Waiting for him to make the first move wasn't working, and there was no way you were just gonna ASK him to kiss you, so he left you no choice. Thinking back on it now, he may have even planned this. You knew for a fact he always wanted to kiss you and that he was intentionally teasing you, from the way he would smirk at you and lean in close, or kiss your cheek and pause before pulling back. That sneaky bastard knew what he was doing.

So here you were, sweating and staring at your shoes as you walked alongside him once again. Even you noticed how quiet you were trying to muster up your courage. Finally, you just said 'fuck it' and went for it. In an instant, you were kissing, your face warm despite his oddly cold lips pressed against yours. When you slowly pulled away after a moment, you giggled at the wide-eyed look on his face. "Sorry . . . I just- have been wanting to do that for a while."

Hobo Heart blinked. "It's alright . . . that was nice." He said quietly, hesitating before leaning in again.

Jealousy:

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good puppy? You are, yes you aaaare!" You cooed, gently patting and picking up the adorable animal in front of you. Griffin was your three month old puppy, you had missed him after a long day at work. Hobo Heart was standing behind you in your living room, watching coldly as you played with your dog. You, of course, weren't aware of the way he was staring.

"Hobo Heart come here! Isn't he cute?" The boy sat next to you, and you glanced at him as Griffin suddenly pulled away from you and ran. He gently grabbed your hands and smiled. 

"Yes, he is. Now can I have some attention?" With a giggle, you pressed against him and kissed his cheek shyly.

Flustered:

You were easily flustered. You knew this. Hobo Heart knew this. Everyone knew this. And Hobo Heart could very easily fluster you whenever he wanted. Like right now for example. He had you cornered, you were sheepishly kneading your shirt as he stepped closer. "Y/N . . ." He muttered, looking down at you. You gulped and looked anywhere but at him.

"A-ah, uh . . ." He leaned in until he was pressing against you, and then lowered his head to listen to your heartbeat. Having his face so close to your chest made you blush. 

"You're so wonderful." He murmured, making your heart flutter.

Spooky Scary Spiders:

Now, you usually weren't terrified of spiders. You didn't love them, but they didn't scare you very much either. That is, until you saw this one. You were walking through the park again with Hobo Heart when you decided to go a little off the path to try and get a better peek at the creek. Of course, it was just your luck to run into not only a spiderweb but a huge spider as well. You screamed and slapped at your face and ran around for a few moments out of pure panic while Hobo Heart watched silently. 

When you finally calmed down, you noticed Hobo Heart was kneeling on the ground. "Are you alright-?" You asked, but gasped but when you saw what was in his hands. A huge spider, no, THE huge spider was crawling up his wrist. You retreated and speed walked away when he stood up and tried to approach you.

Another Spooky Boy?:

Something was wrong. You could tell instantly. Hobo Heart was barely listening to you, instead either staring into space or glancing around. You were walking through the park at night, perhaps he was just being careful? But something felt off, there was almost a sinister feel to it. No sooner had you thought this, you felt something wrap around your ankle. Once you looked down, you barely got a glimpse of something yellow before your leg was yanked.

You fell to the ground with a grunt, scraping your hands. When you looked up and noticed Hobo Heart staring coldly behind you, you were about to turn around and see not only what tripped you but also what he was staring at, when a dark voice spoke. "Ooh, who is this? Your next donor?" A shiver went up your spine, you didn't like the sound of whoever was behind you.

"Not quite." Hobo Heart replied with a small smile, glancing at you. "Let them go please, we were taking a walk." The man from behind you seemed to hesitate before whatever was holding your ankle retreated. You wanted to turn around and see who the hell just tripped you, but you had this dreadful feeling you shouldn't. 

"Well I apologize for interrupting . . . keep a closer eye on them, I expect you wouldn't want them being tainted." Something rustled behind you, and you finally and slowly turned around to see . . . nothing. Hobo Heart led you away, and you wanted desperately to ask a hundred questions, but the way he was gripping your hand kept you quiet.

First Fight:

"Hobo Heart . . . can I ask you something?" You asked. He looked up from his hands on the table.

"Yes?"

"Who was that guy from before? Why did he trip me?" Surprisingly, Hobo Heart smiled despite what he said next.

"That doesn't matter. Let's not focus on that." You frowned. You didn't mean to be pushy, but you wanted some answers.

"But- but I don't understand-"

"You don't need to." Okay, you were starting to get pissed. When he reached for your hand and tried to compliment you, you stood up.

"Why can't you just tell me who that was? Why is that so difficult for you to do?" You snapped. His eyes lowered and his smile disappeared fast. He stared up at you coldly. 

"Sit down." He hissed, and your anger vanished, instead replaced by a sort of nervousness. You did as you were told and sat down, silence falling over the room once again.

Forgiveness:

Not even two minutes of quiet passed before you snapped. "I'm sorry." You said quickly, looking up at him. "I just- I got scared is all, I'm sorry . . . if you don't want to take about it, we don't have to." Hobo Heart stayed silent for a moment before looking away.

"Thank you." He replied, taking a sip of his tea. You fidgeted. Not quite the response you wanted, but you supposed it had to do. You were the one who acted rude, couldn't blame him if he didn't immediately forgive you. Despite apologizing and leaving the subject alone, you couldn't help but still wonder what had really happened previously, and wonder who that man was.

Sick Day:

You didn't forget about the incident, but you stopped thinking about it. No point in worrying about it, if you were in danger Hobo Heart would tell you. But it seemed you weren't, so might as well worry about other things instead. Like the fact that you're currently sick and groaning in pain. You hugged your aching stomach and frowned, gently poking Hobo Heart with your toe. 

"It huuurts." You moaned, and he glanced at you. 

"I'm sorry Y/N . . . I could kiss you?" Okay, so Hobo Heart wasn't the best at taking care of someone when they're sick. But you didn't mind, all you really needed was medicine and some company, both of which he could accomplish (the first if you pushed him). It was clear he didn't really know what to do, but the way he held your hand gently and kissed your forehead made you feel better anyways.

Hobbies:

With a sigh, you lifted your right leg and pressed your foot to your left leg, lifting your arms. Overall, today was not the best mental health day, and what better way to deal with anxiety then some yoga? You were in the middle of doing the tree pose when Hobo Heart finally broke the silence from behind you. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Yoga. Helps with my anxiety." You said simply. You kept your eyes closed as you heard him stand up and approach you. Hearing a quiet rustling, you peeked at him. Hobo Heart was attempting to copy you, it seems he needed to stretch out his wings in order to balance himself. He looked at you, eyes widened with curiosity.

"Am I doing this right?" 

Cuddles:

Your eyes blinked slowly as your fingers opposingly moved quick across the controller. How you could move so fast when clearly exhausted, Hobo Heart didn't understand. But he didn't question it, he watched the screen in front of him instead curiously. The bright and flashing colors and loud, jarring sounds were nearly overwhelming, so he looked away and back at you.

He had his arms and wings gently tucked around you, and a blanket on top to balance out the cold from his body. You were focused, and despite his want for your attention he decided not to nibble on your ear as a distraction as he wanted to. He couldn't help but press closer though, and gently rest his head against your shoulder. In an instant, the loud noises stopped and you set down the controller. 

He was reminded with a warm smile why he was there as you kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend requested Hobo Heart so here we are! The special guest in this chapter is The Puppeteer who belongs to BleedingHeartworks!


	19. Who Wears the Pants

Jeff the Killer:

Jeff absolutely wears the pants, no fucking questions asked. He's not necessarily responsible, but he always wants to be in control and in charge. This is a bit of a change for you, usually you're the one wearing the pants. But you're not exactly complaining, it's a nice change of pace. Jeff chooses where you go on dates and when you hang out, but not always. If you wanted to choose, unless he really had something in mind, then he'd agree with you. Even he knew he wasn't in charge of you, that and you were naturally independent and strong on your own. That's what he loved about you.

Ben Drowned:

Who is in charge? Well, neither one of you were really the lone decider for things, but if you had to choose you'd say Ben. He's a pretty chill guy and doesn't care much to make decisions. Well, he's chill about half the time. Ben can quickly go from relaxed to possessive. And when he's feeling jealous, clingy, or possessive, then yea, he's the one telling you what to do. But when he's not, he can relax and let someone else decide things for once.

Eyeless Jack:

Jack wears the pants, and you were okay with this! He was very intelligent, responsible, and kind. He always seems to know what best for the two of you. Having him happily take control of things and make decisions was relaxing, a nice change from what you're used to in other aspects of your life. But he didn't just call the shots and tell you what to do, he always asked for your input and opinions. It made you very glad to know he respected and valued you enough to ask, even if you always agreed with him.

Ticci Toby:

Hmm, who makes the decisions? That had to be you. Toby generally didn't like making decisions or telling you what to do, he was naturally a follower rather then a leader as well. But this was perfectly fine with you! You weren't used to wearing the pants sure, but it was rather interesting. But in no way did that mean he was a pushover or overly dependent on you, not at all. He happily lets you make the decisions and be the responsible one, and he pretty much always does as he's told when you rarely tell him what to do, but he was not a pushover. You never tested this, but you didn't need to see it to know it. Toby was strong in many ways and you respected him, there was no need or want to cross that line.

Masky:

Tim always wears the pants, and don't you dare argue. He makes the decisions, he's definitely the responsible one, and he tells you what to do. Where do you want to go on a date? Just kidding, Tim already decided. Go make him his usual mocha. No, he's not asking, he's telling you. Got in trouble? He's got your back no matter what, but not without teaching you a lesson for taking his time to bail you out. Some may say he's too bossy or that you're too much of a pushover, but you disagreed. Yea, you couldn't argue he was bossy, but that was when it came to small things, things that he knew didn't matter too much to you. You knew if it was time for a big decision, even he wouldn't dare push you.

Hoodie:

You didn't even need to ask, you and everyone else knew that Brian was in charge. He made the decisions, he was by far the responsible one, and sometimes he'd tell you to do something and you'd always do it. But you liked this, you liked this a lot. A part of why he was this way with you wasn't just because he wanted to, you wanted him to as well and knew that. You didn't want to make big decisions or order him around, having him take care of things and you made you incredibly happy. And it made him happy as well.

Homicidal Liu/Sully:

Oh boy, these two. Now when it came to wearing the pants, you could really go either way. Making decisions made you feel good, but so did sitting back and letting someone else. Liu was the same if not a little bit leaning more towards being dominant, so when it came to you and Liu you both happily shared and worked together perfectly. But Sully? Sully letting someone else make a decision? Don't make him laugh. If you were more dominant you might lose your mind with him, but you weren't. You gladly let him make decisions, though you would comment when they're rash. You didn't even mind when Sully sometimes bosses you around, you couldn't help it, you just kinda liked it. But don't worry, Liu would never let it go too far.

The Bloody Painter:

Being the independent and fiery individual you were, you weren't exactly used to someone else in a relationship being so responsible. You were almost always the one taking care of things; having another do it for a change was . . . relaxing, to say the least. Helen loved talking to you and valued communication over anything else, so he's always asking about your thoughts and feelings. You worked and communicated flawlessly, your opinions nearly took control more then his did. Almost. But no matter how fiery you were, you couldn't argue with his intelligence, so when his knowledge outweighed yours as it sometimes did, you stepped back and let him take charge.

Hobo Heart:

You cared and valued Hobo Heart so much, but sometimes he was just . . . well, kind of clueless. Not that you minded! It's not like he was stupid, he was absolutely not stupid, he just . . . didn't always comprehend things the way you did. And even though he let you take charge, make decisions, and explain things to him, he was not a doormat. Far from it. The cold glares he sent your way when he lost his patience with you (which wasn't rare, by the way), or when his wings would twitch with irritation really kept you in line. Not that you would ever cross a line with him in the first place, but his looks and demeanor reminded you he could switch in an instant if he felt the need to.


	20. A Talk

Jeff the Killer:

You were nervous as you followed Jeff through the forest. He said he wanted to talk to you, and was leading you all the way out here to tell you what? You were horribly worried, what if he wanted to break up? No, he was way too blunt, he would definitely say it immediately to you if that's what he wanted. So then what the hell was it? He suddenly stopped and turned to you, looking serious for the first time ever.

"Let me ask you something. Why do you think I look like this?" You frowned. What kind of question was that? Actually, now that you think about it you didn't know why he dressed up like that all the time. You had wondered about it of course, but-

"I look like this cuz I'm a fucking serial killer." 

You paused. And then you burst out laughing.

"Pfft. Haha, good one-"

"I'm not fuckin' joking so stop laughing." His voice sent a shiver up your spine. You quieted down and looked up at him, really looked at him. The fake blood around his mouth and the slits in the corners, you had always thought it looked so real. But there was no way- 

Your thoughts were interrupted as Jeff suddenly grabbed you by the arm and pulled you forward. You were already confused as hell and still trying to process what was happening, so you let him raise your hand to his mouth and-

Oh.

Oh no.

Oh no fucking way.

Jeff winced slightly as your finger slid slightly into the corner of his mouth and into his flesh, covering you in his blood, his real blood. It was warm, overwhelmingly warm and sticky and hot and it felt wrong. He pulled your finger out with a grunt and looked down at you. "I'm doing you a favor by trusting you, so you better keep your mouth shut about me got it Y/N?" You didn't even know you nodded yes, you were too stuck in your head to realize anything happening. As he dragged you back home in silence, thoughts buzzed around your mind like a swarm of bees.

You were gonna get stung, you already knew it.

Ben Drowned:

Your colorful poster on the bedroom wall swirled and swayed, making you stare in awe and giggle. Another night hanging out with Ben, another night getting high off your ass. But surprisingly, Ben had politely declined your offer and simply watched you instead. He seemed entertained, but you failed to notice his face fall.

"I suppose now is a good time to tell you, Y/N. Wanna hear a secret of mine?" His words echoed and bounced around your head, and you imagined this image instead of processing his words. It took a solid five seconds for you to respond with a simple nod. "I kill people."

The thoughts froze mid bounce off the walls of your mind. He . . . kills people? But why? And how? You suddenly smiled and the thoughts continued. Whether he's joking or not, the only hurt he can do to people is in the virtual world. You gasped out loud. That was poetic! You should write that down, you're so smart.

Ben watched you, grinning. You were taking this better then expected. He just couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Eyeless Jack:

A smile adorned your face as you looked up at your boyfriend. You were so excited! Today was the day Jack was finally taking off his mask. You could already imagine how handsome he'd be, just from his voice alone and the little tufts of brown hair you got peeks of time to time attracted you enough, but now-

"Y/N." You blinked. Oops, you had spaced off. Silly you, can't get distracted at a time like this! You grinned again and focused on Jack. You barely had time to wonder why he sighed in a melancholy way before he took off his mask and-

Oh my god. Oh my god what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck is that what is that what is that who is that.

Your stomach dropped with pure horror as you stared into two empty black pits for eyes. You barely processed the gray skin or the razor sharp teeth or the black tar tears, all you could see were those eyes. Or the lack of. You couldn't breathe. You couldn't move. You-

And just like that, his mask was back on. The familiar blue mask you had grown to love, now staring at you silently. You couldn't help but feel a sense of relief at the mask being back on and seeing something you associated with your beloved. Your Jack. Your lovely Jack. You didn't hear him speaking, you weren't aware at all of the fact that he was trying to comfort you until he placed a hand on your shoulder.

You flinched. And then you frowned and turned away, trying to hide your tears. "I-I need a minute." A combination of fear, confusion, and despair sent you running up the stairs to your bedroom, where you threw yourself on your bed and wept. You couldn't remember the last time you had felt such fear. It felt so horribly wrong to know it was caused by someone you loved.

Ticci Toby:

Toby was upset. And you hated it. Why was he upset? Was it something you did? Was it because of what he wanted to tell you? What did he want to tell you? You were sat on the couch with Toby, you sipped on your tea as you patiently waited for Toby to speak. He trembled and frowned, looking away. With a small smile, you set your tea down and gently took his hand.

"Toby? Honey, it's alright." He looked at you, his hazel eyes glistening. "You can tell me anything." That seemed to work, for he blurted his next words.

"M-my job- it's- it's to- I-I kill people." He stuttered. 

You stared at him, and then slowly leaned back into the couch. But you didn't pull away as he squeezed your hand anxiously. "I-I-I can't tell you- tell you more, I-I'm sorry. But . . . do y-you still . . .?" You weakly nodded. Yes, you still loved him. Of course you did. Toby was clearly upset and confused, that didn't make you love him any less.

He needed help. And damn anyone if they were going to stop you from doing what was best for him. 

Masky:

"C'moon, take it off already!" You giggled and bounced on the couch, impatiently waiting for Tim to remove his mask. Your demeanor did not match his, he was rigid and silent. But you didn't notice, you were too excited! When he took off his mask and turned to you, you gasped. He was handsome, just as you knew he was. You had already gotten glimpses of his dark eyes and sideburns, but his nose, his jaw, his-

"Y/N." You jumped and then teasingly apologized for admiring him too much. But he didn't smile at this, in fact he looked quite serious, almost impatient. "I wear a mask because I kill people."

You paused. Wait . . .

What?

"If you tell anyone about me, there'll be hell to pay Y/N. Don't make me regret being honest with you." He stepped away to leave you with your thoughts, which slowly turned from pure confusion to raw fear. You were so scared you couldn't even consider the options that he may have been joking, or it was a misunderstanding. Your breaths sped up and you gripped the couch arm until your knuckles turned white as you heard Tim walking around the kitchen. Your boyfriend . . . was a murderer?

Hoodie:

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, Y/N." You stared wide eyed at the ski mask above you as a gloved hand gently held your face. You could tell this was serious, really serious. Brian has never spoken to you this way before, he knew he didn't need to do much to keep your attention. So what was so important? You watched, mesmerized, as he reached up and pulled his ski mask up, up . . . and revealed his face. He was so cute, you smiled and spoke quietly.

"You're so handsome, Brian-"

"Shut your damn mouth and listen to me." An icy chill went up your spine as the smile vanished from your face. Why . . . why was he speaking to you like that? It was scaring you, what was going on? "I'm a murderer, Y/N." Okay, now you were definitely scared. This had to be some kind of cruel joke, right? But why would Brian do that? Why would he plan such a mean prank on you? You had so many questions but were too scared to speak. He let go of your face and stood up, approaching the door.

"I'm going out for a bit. Keep your mouth shut Y/N." And with that, he left. You stared at the door. 

For the first time ever, you felt nothing but dread while thinking about him.

Homicidal Liu/Sully:

Liu tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for you to take a seat next to him. His arms were crossed as well, you didn't fail to notice his attitude but chose not to say anything. Finally, you sat and turned to him. Even though you had tried to prepare for the worst, nothing could ready you for what he said next.

"Y/N . . . I can't have you telling people about me, alright? I need you to be quiet for me." Your eyebrows furrowed. Why the heck did he want that? You hadn't really gone into detail about your new boyfriend to anyone, but you wanted to! Bragging about having Liu so close to you was very appealing.

"Why?" You asked, a little irritated.

"Ah, well . . . because . . . because I'm a serial killer." Sully said. You rolled your eyes.

"Haha, very funny. Fine, if you don't want to tell me, then fine. Whatever." You turned away with a pout, missing Liu's expression. 

"Right . . . sorry Y/N . . . I love yoooou." He leaned in and nibbled on your earlobe suddenly, making you squeal. Your anger was forgotten as he hugged and tickled you, cheering you up instantly. You forgot about Sully's joke as well, it wasn't very funny anyways.

The Bloody Painter:

With a sigh, you set down your paintbrush and turned to your needy boyfriend. What he had to say that was so important to interrupt your painting, you had no idea. You never interrupted him when he was painting, so why-

"Good, you're listening. Y/N . . . I killed someone." You froze. What . . . did he just say? He killed someone? Dread took over as your thoughts drowned out the sound of his voice. Was it an accident? No shit it was an accident, Helen was an artist not a serial killer for god's sake. So then what the hell happened? Was he going to jail? For how long? What were you going to do?

"I've killed more then one. Many more then one. More then I can count." That snapped you out of it. You stared into space, too frightened to look up at his face even though you were curious about his expression. What the hell, what the hell was happening. Helen didn't even know the meaning of the word joke, so why the hell was he messing with you right now? Please please please be a joke.

"Y/N." You flinched hard as he gripped your wrist. You gulped and looked up at him, expecting a manic look in his eyes and a crazed grin, the face of a psychopath. But all you saw was your boyfriend, your beloved Helen, staring back at you.

Hobo Heart:

Hobo Heart stepped into your house. Not a second passed before he slammed the door behind him and glared down at you. Oh geez, it hasn't even been five seconds. What the hell did you do this time? You could only watch him silently as he spoke.

"Y/N . . . you don't think I'm human, do you?" You raised your eyebrows.

"Um . . . yes?"

"You are wrong." He smiled, and for some odd reason it unnerved you. "I'm not human Y/N. We are getting closer, I felt I should tell you." You gasped when his wings stretched out quickly, his words haunting you. He pulled you closer and wrapped his wings around you as he always does. But it wasn't comforting like last time, it was uncomfortable. Why was he trying to tell you he wasn't human. There was no way that was true . . . right?


	21. Trying to Run

Jeff the Killer:

It was a beautiful night. A full moon and a clear sky full of stars. You stared out your bedroom window at the night sky, your mind wandering. Your room was darker then it was outside, you didn't feel like turning the lights on. You didn't feel like doing anything. Nothing interested or appealed to you. That is, until you glanced down at your car. An idea. Your car- it was right there, waiting for you. It was practically beckoning you forward. Come on in, here's your way out. Here's an escape from everything.

Doubts didn't even occur to you as you slid on a pair of shoes. Where he was, what he was doing, what he was thinking, how he'd feel, none of that crossed your mind.

So you certainly didn't even think of how he may have planned.

Adrenaline finally kicked in as you left your bedroom and speed walked through your home, grabbing a few key items as quickly as possible. Your keys jangled terribly loudly as you briskly walked towards your car, every shadow and every noise making your hairs stand on end. But you couldn't let things get to you like that, you had to be brave, you had to be strong. Even if it was hard. Even if it hurt.

There were a few things you didn't notice. First off, in the dark you failed to notice your slashed tires, you had hopped into the car as quickly as possible. You turned the key, turned on your headlights, looked up, and noticed the second thing. You hadn't seen Jeff standing there waiting for you.

"Fuck, fuck, shit." Your heart practically stopped at the sight of his familiar long legs and white hoodie. But you didn't stop moving, no, you put the car into reverse and stepped on it. Only for the vehicle to whine before slowly backing up. You could tell just from the feeling of the car that your tires were flat, horribly flat, you weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

And as Jeff slowly walked forward and approached your car door, you realized at the very last second your final mistake.

You had forgotten to lock the doors.

Ben Drowned:

Paranoia. It's a terrible fate to bestow upon someone. You were doubting your memory like it was a child's imagination, you had been high after all. It was probably a misunderstanding, or a joke. You were high, most likely didn't even happen. Besides, this is Ben we're talking about. Your Ben. He was a nerd, a cute silly nerd who wouldn't hurt a fly. Who do you think you are, being suspicious of him like this?

But you remembered, you remembered him saying it. You knew it for sure, he said he killed people. And who says he's incapable of it? You didn't even know what he was, he wasn't human that's for sure. He had no eyes, he cried blood, he crawled out of televisions, how the hell do you know what he does in his spare time? How the hell do you know?

You couldn't take it anymore. You reached for your cellphone and hesitated only for a moment before dialing 911. Pressing the phone to your ear as tears filled your eyes, you barely noted the odd amount of time it was taking for them to answer the phone before someone answered. "911, what is your emergency?" A kind, comforting woman answered.

"I-I don't know- someone I know, he said he-he kills people and- and-" Your voice hitched.

"Is this person with you right now?" She asked.

"I don't know!" You cried, eyes darting around your room. "I-I don't know . . . maybe? But I don't think so . . . I don't think so, no."

"Are you sure about that, Y/N?"

"I-I don't know, I don't know, I'm not sure, I'm-I'm . . . I'm . . ."

Wait.

What did she just say?

"How . . . how do you know my name?" You whispered.

The woman giggled. It shook you to your fucking core. Ice traveled down your spine as her laughter grew in volume but changed, became deeper and began to glitch, becoming horribly familiar. A scream left your lips when your phone shocked you, making you drop it. All went quiet once again, except for your heavy breathing and whimpers, and the familiar sound of the television turning on behind you.

Eyeless Jack:

It was time to wipe your tears. You sniffled and sat up, listening closely for a moment. The house was completely silent. You hated it. Even though you were scared, very scared, you couldn't sit here any longer. There was a monster downstairs, you had to do something. But thinking about that hurt you horribly, he wasn't a monster, he was your Jack . . . then why did he look like that? There was no questioning it, he was a monster. You just had to figure out if he was a dangerous one. But you preferred to do that from a distance.

You worked quietly as possible. Silently, you filled a small bag and grabbed a pair of shoes. You wouldn't put them on yet, he was still downstairs. If you were gonna sneak out you had to do so in your socks. If only your dumbass could figure out how to open your window, then you'd be done here. Instead, you had to walk out right under his nose. 

You took a deep breath before gripping the doorknob. It took all your inner strength to open the door. Seeing the empty hallway and no sharp toothed monster waiting to eat you made you nearly breathe out in relief, but you couldn't quite yet. One step at a time, Y/N. You took a step forward. Then another. Then another. You reached the staircase, where you once again hesitated before peeking around the corner. From what little you could see of the lower level, the coast was clear.

One step at a time now. One step. Another. And another. But as your vision lowered to the dining room, you froze as your eyes finally landed on him. How could you miss him, his blue mask stood out in the room. And it was staring right at you. What the fuck were you thinking, what had you even been planning? Of course he'd still be here waiting for you. What, did you think he was just doing to leave? Or he was gonna fall asleep on the couch, la dee da?

As he stood up tall and approached you, a sudden wave of love for him from the familiarity of his height combined with your self doubts and hatred made your eyes fill with tears. Perhaps you deserved whatever was about to happen to you.

Ticci Toby:

With a sad sigh, you folded up another shirt and threw it in your backpack. You didn't want to do this, you really didn't, but you knew it was the right thing to do. You were currently packing and planning to stay at your parent's for a few days for some comfort after you call the police. If Toby really was a murderer, then he'd be investigated. But if he wasn't, and you knew he wasn't, he'd get the proper help he needed. You loved too much to let him suffer any longer.

Suddenly, your bedroom door creaked open. You whipped around with a gasp and met face to face with Toby. His eyes slowly lowered to the bag in your hand. You didn't know he was here, you had no idea. How had he snuck up on you like that? You were snapped out of your thoughts from the overwhelmingly hurt expression on his face. You wanted to cry, you felt so guilty. 

"Oh, Toby . . . I'm-" You stopped. His expression had changed and made your stomach drop.

He was glaring at you with such ferocity that it made your knees wobble. His face screamed that he wanted to hurt you, and for the first time ever since you had met the boy, you reconsidered if he was as innocent as he seemed.

Masky:

You can't do this. You can't do this. You can't do this. Hearing his heavy footsteps walking around the kitchen was driving you insane. You were scared, unbelievably scared. Fear made your stomach ache, it felt like it was eating away at your insides. You couldn't take it anymore, fuck it. If this ended up being a joke, then so what? It was a joke, and it was his fault for upsetting you. But if not . . . you had to leave. Now.

But it wasn't that simple. He was right in the other room, he'd definitely hear you get up and open and close the door. Perhaps you could outrun him? You didn't have a car, and running away to either call the police or at least have some space to figure out what the hell was going on was your best bet. But the instant you stood up, you had to be quick. Here we go . . .

You stood up, and instantly made your way over to the door. Gripping the knob weakly, you flung open the door and heard Tim call your name just before slamming it behind you. Good, now run. You took off down the driveway and then the street, too scared to turn around. You definitely weren't an athlete, pretty soon you were running out of breath and your chest had a knot in it. But you kept going, even when you slowed to a jog, and then a walk, you kept going. Finally, finally, after what seemed like forever you paused to catch your breath.

You were a good distance away from your house by now, it was starting to get dark but you weren't too concerned. You had your phone, and it's not like Tim had followed you. Which was actually surprising considering-

Wait.

You hear footsteps. No, someone's running. You whip around just as a heavy force tackles you onto the ground, making you fall unconscious once your head hits the pavement.

Hoodie:

Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Everything is fine. Just breathe.

But everything isn't fine! Your boyfriend just said he's a murderer, and he was mean to you and snapped at you. Brian was never mean to you, so what did you do wrong? This one question bounced around your mind and almost made you dizzy. He said he'd be back soon, and you wanted to see him but . . . at the same time you didn't. You missed him, but you were scared. You wanted answers, but didn't. 

You needed to breathe, you needed some fresh air. A walk should help, just a quick walk to calm you down. With a sigh, you walked over to the front door and pulled on your coat before opening it.

And then you stopped in your tracks.

Brian was leaning against the wall outside. He turned to you silently, just one look and you were shaking. Because you knew you shouldn't have opened that door.

Homicidal Liu/Sully:

A shiver went up your spine as your breath appeared before you in the cold. Not the best weather, but it would have to do. You felt like taking a walk outside to stretch your legs, plus it was a pretty snow day. You definitely didn't mind seeing the blanket of ice covering your neighborhood. Liu was sleeping on the couch, you felt kind of bad leaving him but you had covered him in a thick blanket so hopefully he wouldn't be too mad. Chuckling, you shook your head at this thought. Liu was never mad with you.

Ironically, this was the last thought you had before everything descended to chaos. 

"Y/N!" You gasped and turned around. Was that Liu calling you? Yes it was, you could see him up ahead. You quickly approached, worried something had happened. But the closer you got, the more you saw his enraged expression. He walked towards you faster as you slowed down. Why was he so angry? And why was it scaring the hell out of you?

The Bloody Painter:

Helen got up and went to the restroom, leaving you with your thoughts. Alone. You could only think of one thing, and that was how much you wanted to get the hell out of there. So you did. Without hesitation, you got up out of your seat and left your own apartment, slowly walking down the halls and dragging your feet.

You were exhausted and definitely not in the mood for this. You didn't even know what to think, how to feel, what to say. Just . . . you were just tired. So tired. So when you heard footsteps stomping from behind you at a fast pace, you didn't run even though you knew who it was. You didn't glare back when he glowered down at you angrily. And you didn't struggle as he grabbed your arm and dragged you back to your apartment.

Hobo Heart:

Why was life so hard? Why did life have to be so fucking confusing? You growled and gripped the steering wheel tighter, getting yourself worked up. No, you weren't running away out of fear. You were just going for a drive to clear your head and calm yourself. Well, it didn't end up working, so now you were just speeding along a dark road next to a gloomy forest, wondering why the hell you were even here.

BANG.

You screamed and slammed on the brakes, making yourself jerk forward. What the fuck was that? Did you hit a deer? Oh my god, you better not have hit anything. You swung open your car door and got out to look below your vehicle, but something in the corner of your eye made you glance upwards. And gape. 

What.

The fuck.

Hobo Heart was standing on top of your car, staring down at you with murder written across his face. The loud noise, had that been him? But how- how the fuck did he get up there? He jumped down and you watched his wings, staring at them. There was no way, no way . . . humans don't have wings, so then . . . what the hell was he?


	22. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> Throughout this chapter are multiple scenes of abuse. These scenes are dark and go into detail. Please do not read if you worry it will trigger or upset you.

Jeff the Killer:

The car door was slammed open and you were pulled roughly out by your arm. "Let go! L-let go of me!" You screamed. You were still fighting back even if your stammer revealed how scared you really were. You slapped at him and tried to pull away with all your might, but it was no use. He was too strong. Anger raged inside you, a flame that would not be extinguished no matter what he did to you. As long as you were alive you would never forgive him, you swore at that very moment.

You were dragged into the house in no time, and thrown to the ground. The door slammed behind you and you scrambled to get up quickly, fury fueling you to whip around and punch him square in the face. But Jeff was prepared, he knew you, he knew you were a fighter. He easily dodged you before throwing his own punch.

Pain exploded across your cheek. It felt as if something broke inside you as the ache intensified. You fell to the ground again and didn't get back up this time, instead cradling your face for some sort of protection. Fear and panic began to take over when he roughly crawled on top of you and pinned you down. When Jeff grabbed you by the hair and pulled your face up, you thought the pain was too much. You couldn't take this. 

You met eye to eye with him. He glared down at you, pure insanity dancing in his dark eyes. 

"You fucked up, Y/N." 

"W-wait-"

You barely squeaked out a retort before your face was struck again. And again. And again. You were limp on the floor, head snapping left and right as his blows bruised and broke you. If you thought the pain was overwhelming before, now you thought you were certainly going to die. The aching and stinging all around your eyes made your vision flash white as you barely registered the loud crack of your nose breaking. 

The smacks of his punches and the sound of your whimpers and grunts bounced off the walls as the fight inside you diminished. 

Ben Drowned:

That can't be him. It's not him. Just don't turn around, don't turn around. Don't turn around-

"Y/N." 

No. No no no. It was him, dear god it was him. He didn't just say your name, he practically sang it and drew out the vowels to mock you. To scare you. To unnerve you and get under your skin. And it was working.

You slowly turned around. There he was, floating off the ground behind you next to the television. His lips curved in a cruel smirk as blood dripped down his face, more then usual. You began to tremble and hyperventilate as he slowly drew closer.

"You tried to call the police on me. How sad." It wasn't a question. He knew it, it was him on the phone. He had been watching you, watching you this whole time, watching, stalking, observing. That's when you noticed something that made your blood run cold. How you failed to notice before, you couldn't figure out. But that was the least of your worries.

There was electricity crackling across his body, flashing and buzzing. Ben knew you noticed this, and grinned before leaning in closely.

"You shouldn't have done that." 

A scream pierced the air, but it sounded distant and far away, you didn't know it was you at first. You were too distracted by the pain, oh god the pain. Confusion made you struggle to grasp what was happening; you wondered if you were on fire, or being cut into, or maybe even beaten. It was over as soon as it started, and you fell back against the floor, looking up fearfully at Ben. His thumb and forefinger were a couple inches apart, a line of bright electricity dancing between them.

"Oh, where are my manners? I suppose if we're going to begin I should really start out a bit more gentle, hm?" He suddenly lunged on top of you and pinned you down with one hand by your neck, making you choke slightly. You began to weep in despair as his buzzing fingers drew closer. He cackled as you whimpered from the electricity crackling in your ear or flashing right in front of your nose. 

"A-ah!" You squeaked when he quickly reached under your shirt and pinched your stomach. It felt like . . . well, it felt like you were being shocked. Not very painful, but incredibly uncomfortable and irritating and scary and you hated it. Panic was beginning to take over; you knew it was only going to get worse.

And it did. Ben pinched and grabbed and even slapped multiple parts of your body, the watts of electricity increasing a little each time. It was horrible, unbearable, painful and above all terrifying. Yes, the stinging and burning pain frightened you terribly, and so did the unquestionable fact that it was just gonna get worse and worse. But what scared you worse then all that was Ben's face, his wide, gleeful grin as he tortured you. 

He was enjoying this. And that hurt you more then the abuse itself.

Eyeless Jack:

"Y/N."

Jack was in front of you, towering over you. You were sniffling and crying and he hadn't even said anything to you yet. Perhaps your tears would make him feel guilty, and he wouldn't get upset with you? Or perhaps he'd even feel so bad he'd let you go? Your hopes were high, but unbelievably foolish.

Foolish though they were, they did not diminish in the slightest when he grabbed you and dragged you upstairs. Not even when he threw you on the bed. Nor when he slammed the door behind him and pulled out a handful of rope. You simply watched him sadly as he tied your limbs together, as he shoved a gag into your mouth and pulled up your shirt. Your self hatred was now more overwhelming your mind then the real monster in front of you. 

It's incredible, the way a human's mind works. The most intelligent creatures on the planet, yet the weakest and most self loathing despite all its successes. Humans sure are incredible, you thought. Funny, that's what Jack was thinking too. It was almost romantic how you were sharing the same exact thoughts as he whipped out a scalpel. Almost.

Your hopes were resilient, but Jack could break that. He could break anything inside you. Though your hops weren't his exact target at the moment, he didn't mind erasing those too as he cut you open. Your screams were muffled through the gag, releasing in a horribly squeaky way. Your voice cracked and broke as your hot sticky blood ran in rivers down your stomach. 

"Have you learned your lesson?" His deep voice distracted you only for a moment from the excruciating pain. You weakly yet eagerly nodded, please please your sorry just make it stop-

But that was just another part of his plan. Another thing for you to learn. He widely grinned under his mask, licking his lips. He wasn't going to stop.

Your lesson had just begun.

Ticci Toby:

The sound of your bedroom door slamming shut snapped you out of your thoughts. The man in front of you stepped forward. You stepped back. He got closer. You tried to keep the distance but you quickly backed into a piece of furniture. Toby had you cornered, literally. 

Compassion can strangely be a terrible thing sometimes. Oh, how it weakens the mind, making excuses and opening up horrid possibilities. Even as your boy, your wonderful boy, towered over you with such malicious intent written across his face, you felt only love for him. Pure love. So soft-hearted you were. Just perfect for him.

"Turn a-around."

You blinked. You didn't want to turn around because you knew nothing good could come from it. But . . . you didn't want to disobey him either. He seemed so upset, so stressed and angry and hurt. So you listened. You turned around, feeling very vulnerable from the way you couldn't see him, only his shadow covering you.

SMACK.

The first slap hurt the worst. Not because it was the hardest, but because the truth was unravelling ever so slowly in front of you. Toby had struck you across the bottom, and was already pulling back to do it again.

SMACK.

The second one shocked you. Your Toby was . . . hitting you? Your Toby? The first one had to be a mistake or a misunderstanding but this one? Your defenses were crumbling, your walls were falling. But nothing, nothing could break your heart. Nothing would stop you from loving him. Nothing.

Toby knew this. He was using this to his advantage.

Hot tears streamed down your cheeks as he spanked you, your bottom stinging and beginning to ache. Your love many not be diminished but that doesn't mean it wouldn't hurt like hell. But why? Why was he doing this? Your question was answered briskly.

"I-I'm gonna- gonna make sure you n-never try to leave m-m-me again. Never." 

It wasn't true. When you can't accept the truth, you make up your own.

SMACK.

He's just upset.

SMACK.

He's just confused.

SMACK.

This is your fault.

SMACK.

You don't need help, he does.

Masky:

Blinking lethargically, you let out a relaxed sigh and slowly stretched your limbs. Oh, you were on your couch. Must have fallen asleep accidentally. Silly you, doing that again. Funny how you did that. You know what else is funny? How humans like you can focus on the smallest of things instead of the danger so clearly in front of them. Or in this case, behind you.

"Nice of you to finally wake up."

You jumped and gasped, whipping around. But you winced and closed your eyes, the back of your head was aching. You sat up and rubbed it. "My head hurts."

"Oh, does it?" 

You didn't like the way he said that. You opened your eyes and glanced up at him, beginning to shiver. The sight of his mask is what made you remember your last conversation with Tim. He showed you his face, he said he kills people, you ran away, and then . . . what happened to you? He saw the realization in your eyes and stood up straight. 

You didn't have a fighting chance from the start. He pulled back and swung at you. Hard. You fell flat to the ground. Any chance you had was now gone. You couldn't get up or strike him back, it hurt too much. You were defenseless. And you knew this, but that didn't mean you had to just sit there and take it. So you desperately began to crawl across the floor, trying to see where you were going through your now blurry vision.

"You think you can run away from me? That's real cute." A heavy force pressed against your back, stopping you in your tracks painfully. You weren't prepared for what came next, but how could you have been? Why should you have to be prepared for such horrible actions?

Tim removed his foot only to kick you in the side. It hurt badly and knocked the wind out of you. You had no time to recover before he kicked you again. You couldn't breathe, it hurt to even try. You lost track of time as he beat you, punched and kicked and slapped your face and body over and over. All you knew was pain, horrible overwhelming pain. Excruciating aching and stinging and burning pain.

You felt sick as he bruised your stomach, and the urge to vomit. Tears ran in rivers down your face when he slapped you across the face. Blood erupted from your nose when he broke it. You even wet yourself when he stomped on you. After what felt like forever, he finally stopped. He stepped away after growling a quick threat, leaving you to wheeze and sob in your shame.

Hoodie:

You stared fearfully up at the taller man approaching you. Even though you felt you hadn't done anything wrong, the anger radiating off of him in waves silenced you. You stepped back and stayed quiet as he walked after you and shut the door loudly behind him, making you jump. 

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I-I . . . I don't k-know." You squeaked. Even you thought you sounded pathetic. But this wasn't surprising. You never exactly respected yourself, did you? And why should you? You had made your boyfriend angry, you deserved whatever he was about to do to you.

SLAP.

Brian smacked you across the face, making you fall hard to the floor. Your face stung and flushed red from both the slap and embarrassment of it all. Tears fell down your face as you wept quietly and trembled pitifully at his feet. He ordered you to apologize, so you did. Over and over.

"I-I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry . . . I'm- I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry . . . You whimpered. Flinching as he walked past you, you kept apologizing. Even when he left the room, you continued to say you were sorry. Even when your voice was too hoarse to speak, you whispered your apologies. 

Homicidal Liu/Sully:

"Liu? What's wrong?" You asked worriedly, genuinely concerned. At first for him, but then for you after his rage reached you. And even though you were scared and worried for your own safety, you didn't fight back or argue when he grabbed you and dragged you home roughly, cursing under his breath and insulting you. Even in the moment, you couldn't help but blame yourself before the worst even happened. Liu was perfect, he would never do wrong on his own. You did this.

He practically threw you into the house before slamming the door hard enough to make the walls shake. The moment you turned to face him, your head snapped to the right. A split second before the red hot stinging spread across your face, your cheek felt cold, very cold. Falling to your knees, you stared at the ground and fearfully waited for the next strike. But it didn't come, not yet.

Liu snapped at you to get back up. You stood on trembling legs and fell back down again immediately after he struck you a second time. This happened over and over; you would stand shakily at his orders and then fall down again, each harder then the last. At the end, you felt so weak and struggled so much to stand he grabbed you by the collar and dragged you up.

"You're not gonna try and escape again, are you Y/N?" 

If the man hitting you was anyone but Liu, you wouldn't have answered. Maybe even retorted with something sassy and brave. But it was Liu, and there was no arguing that you were absolutely infatuated with him. Even after all this.

"N-no." You whispered.

SMACK.

The crash from your fall didn't compare in sound to the last slap. You laid limp and numb, your face on fire yet wet. This is your fault. All your fault, not his. It wasn't Liu's fault.

The Bloody Painter:

So tired. So so tired. This was all you could think about, how exhausted you were as you were pulled through the halls and then your apartment. You were so done, so weary. Even a little drowsy and sleepy. Not for long. You were about to get a wake up call.

Now that you think about it, you're surprised you kept your guard down and remained unaffected up until that point. If being glared at and dragged around your own apartment was shocking, being pulled over his lap and having your pants pulled down was nearly preposterous. He raised his eyebrows at your lack of fight and almost relaxed demeanor, but then smiled calmly. That could easily be fixed.

Helen raised his hand and brought it down hard on your bottom. Your eyes shot open. 

"This is your punishment. Suffer with the consequences." 

You were definitely awake now.

He slapped your butt again. And again. And again. You squealed and squirmed and whimpered as the stinging and burning pain grew. The only thing separating you from his rage was just a piece of underwear. Needless to say, it wasn't doing a very good job. Normally you might find this exciting and enjoyable for obvious reasons, but it was far from that now. He wasn't hitting you for your pleasure. Maybe his own a little bit, but definitely not yours. Helen was punishing you.

And as your skin reddened and welts grew, the last of your exhaustion disappeared. You wouldn't be relaxed again for a long time.

Hobo Heart:

Life is so complicated. So difficult. So confusing. So frightening.

These were the thoughts swirling around your mind as the sun slowly rose and colored the sky above you. The tree's whispers were your only company out here, other then the snapping of twigs and rustling bushes from unknown creatures. Why were you in the forest? You knew how. You had been dragged out here screaming and whimpering by no one other then your boyfriend, and then bound tightly to a tree and fucking left there all night. You knew how.

But why?

Why had Hobo Heart done this? Betrayal stung like a bitch. Didn't he know you'd be terrified and distressed? Didn't he know you'd jump at every little noise? Didn't he know you'd worry about what animal might find you, or what murderer or kidnapper might come across you? Didn't he know you were sorry for whatever it is you did to make him so mad?

He did know. He absolutely knew all this. He had left you with an explanation, couldn't you put it together?

"If you think humans are so superior, let's see how tough you are after tonight."

One realization led to another, and you finally accepted it. The truth that was right in front of you the whole time.

Hobo Heart wasn't human. No human could do this.


	23. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> Throughout this chapter are multiple mentions of abuse. Please do not read if you worry it will trigger or upset you.
> 
> Thank you to AnimeDweeb on Quotev for requesting this scenario! I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted or had in mind, but I tried. Enjoy~

Jeff the Killer:

You didn't want to look in the mirror. But you did anyways, curiosity got the better of you. The moment you turned on the bathroom light, you gasped. Surely that couldn't be you in the mirror? That was someone else, not your reflection. So who was it? You even glanced around you, seeing if there was a stranger behind you. Whoever it was, you felt very bad for them. It looked painful and pitiful, you thought as your own face throbbed.

One eye was swollen shut, the other half open and both a deep purple. Your nose was crooked like a snapped branch, with dried blood all below your nostrils. Your lips were split and still oozing fresh blood, your cheeks and head and jaw littered with fresh bruises, blood was smeared all across your face. You looked horrible. Just seeing your injuries made your face ache and sting worse, the reality of what had happened becoming too much to bear.

So, what do you do after your boyfriend beats you to a bloody pulp? You watch anime, of course. What better time to get caught up on some apocalyptic drama then right now. With a sigh, you sat on your bed and opened up your laptop, turning on some good ol' Attack on Titan. Maybe not the best choice for your mental state, but whatever. Armin's cute face never let you down before.

'Oh Levi, if only you could jump out of the screen and protect me now,' you thought. Funny, you always thought this when you watched AoT but now seemed a lot more understanding. You were staring at Levi and wondering how the hell he managed to pull off that haircut when Jeff walked in. You didn't pause your show, in fact you turned it up louder to show your disinterest in your boyfriend's presence. 

He was not amused. He approached and looked at your screen. "The hell is this?" He grumbled, still angry from before. As fiery as you were, even you couldn't help but cower as he stood over you, the beating still fresh in your mind. 

"It's Attack on Titan." You mumbled. Jeff stared for a moment before leaving, of course leaving your door open.

He didn't apologize. Or even acknowledge the harm he had done. You noted that.

Ben Drowned:

Watching Tokyo Ghoul in your current state was not your best decision. Wrapped in several blankets yet still shaking, you stared up numbly at the television. You had this strange, odd feeling in the back of your mind that watching this show at the moment was a bad idea. You didn't know why until Kaneki's eye changed. It turned black with a red iris, not the first time this has happened on screen but it shocked you. It instantly reminded you of Ben, making you quickly shut the television off.

Tears filled your eyes and you sighed, putting your face in your hands. You just couldn't escape, could you? It finally ended and you still couldn't escape. You didn't realize Ben had crawled out of the tv until he hummed happily, making you jump and look up at him. "Aw, I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?"

He began to approach and you immediately backed up, your whole body trembling as panic began to take over once again. Please no, please not again. Hot tears ran down your cheeks and you whimpered pitifully when your back hit the wall, eyes darting fearfully to his hands as they drew nearer to make sure they weren't crackling with electricity. Thank goodness they weren't.

Ben cupped your face and smiled, making you flinch badly. As he leaned in and kissed your tears away softly, you couldn't help but wonder how long it'd be until he did it again. 

You truly couldn't escape.

Eyeless Jack:

You didn't want to go back to your room. Just the sight of your bed saddened you. So instead, you sat on the couch. It took you a while to get the motivation to even turn on your laptop. When you finally did, you decided to watch some Kill la Kill. It was a pretty fun anime to watch and definitely had its funny moments, so you were hoping it'd cheer you up. And surprisingly, it did. There were several times where you smiled and even giggled at Mako's silly antics.

Two gloved hands placed themselves on your shoulders. It was gentle, but you still jumped and squeaked as if you had been slapped. You whipped around and looked up at Jack nervously, fearing his anger was back. But it wasn't, he was just seeing what you were doing. His mask turned towards the screen and watched silently for a moment.

"What are you watching?" He asked. His voice made your freshly cleaned wounds throb and ache. You gulped as he sat down next to you. 

"Kill la Kill . . . it's an anime . . ." You replied quietly. Jack hummed.

"Anime . . . I'm not quite familiar with that." And even though he was the one who had hurt you, who had saddened and wounded you, you were ashamed to admit that he was also the one who comforted and cheered you up immediately just from his presence. Your feelings of self loathing were temporarily reduced by a sudden wave of love for him.

Ticci Toby:

The two of you just couldn't stay apart for long. Toby stomped away to cool off while you stayed in place, staring blankly at the wall. He returned within less then an hour, wrapping his arms around you and resting his chin on your shoulder. Your heart swelled and you smiled, turning towards him slightly. "I'm sorry." You whispered, glancing at your packed bag still on the bed. He nuzzled you, making you giggle.

A giggle led to laughter as he picked you up and gently tossed you on the bed. But you winced, your bottom stinging. Toby couldn't hide his smirk when he noticed this, making you blush. But this was okay, right? That just means it wasn't as bad as it seemed, if he was smiling about it. It's okay that he hit you, it's not like it was your face. It's alright, you probably enjoyed it anyways. Toby sure did, so you should too.

You cuddled on the bed and watched Deadman Wonderland. He knew what anime was but had never watched it himself, so you gladly picked one. He was watching the screen but his hands were focused on your butt, where he rubbed and squeezed you, grinning when you flinched and squeaked. But that was okay, right? It's okay that he wasn't focused on your anime, he could do what he wanted. It's okay that he liked seeing you in pain . . . right?

Toby never apologized. He never would, he truly was not sorry.

Masky:

You refused to look in the mirror. You refused to see what you looked like, you could feel and imagine it enough. You refused to pull up your shirt and look at your body. You didn't want to. So when you grabbed your laptop and opened it up and saw your reflection in the dark screen for a second, you began to weep.

A monster. That's what you looked like. From what you could see in that moment, you were swollen and bleeding and bruised and almost disfigured. You didn't want to see, you didn't want to. Tears dripped onto the keyboard as you typed in the anime you wanted to watch. Something had to cheer you up and distract you, something.

If you weren't so distressed you may have laughed at what you were doing. When abused, watch animated hot guys swim. As funny as it was, it worked. Free! truly was wholesome, and absolutely relaxed your stature. Your tears dried and you even smiled, though it hurt a little bit to move your face. You felt better. Until he walked in.

You heard him before you saw him. His heavy footsteps filled you with dread, and you quickly turned off the volume in case it made him mad. You were scared anything could make him mad now. You cowered before he even approached you, just seeing him standing in the doorway and staring at you was frightening. Tim's mask was off, so you could clear as day see his glare. He walked over and absolutely towered over you, making you blurt out of panic.

"P-please don't- don't hit me." You squeaked, and instantly wanted to cover your mouth. What if he didn't want you to speak? What if your words just pissed him off more? But then he smiled, a sadistic smile that strangely relaxed you. That was more horrifying then his words.

"I won't hit you until you're bad again."

Hoodie:

It didn't take long for Brian to calm himself. He stepped back into the room after a few minutes and approached your trembling self on the floor, still whispering apologies. When he placed a hand on your back and pulled you in, you didn't even hesitate before latching onto him. You were so scared and felt so guilty, you needed him.

He hugged you and rubbed your back, taking off his mask to kiss your reddened cheek. You trembled and whimpered, wanting more and more of him to hold and comfort you. He quietly suggested you watch a show together, and you agreed. He let you pick, so you chose Your lie in April. Brian had never seen anime before and thought it was a little odd, but still liked it alright.

Unbeknownst to you, you gravely misunderstood Brian in this moment. You thought this was his way of apologizing, making it up to you for slapping you. That's not what he was doing. He was not apologizing. He was simply dragging you back in.

Not that he needed to do that to have you. But this was more fun.

Homicidal Liu/Sully:

It took a while for Liu to cool down. He was enraged to say the least. A couple hours after the incident, he knocked on your door. You opened it, covering your cheek to hide it in case it was a stranger, and then paused. You weren't expecting Liu. You stared up at him, hopelessly struck by just the sight of him. His legs, his scarf, his eyes. Everything.

He stepped in and closed the door behind him, requesting to see your cheek. You happily let him see, and he gazed coolly at it. Flinching and wincing when he traced his finger lightly over the bruises and welts just made him so much happier. He hid it well though, not that it mattered. 

Sully commented that you still looked sexy as ever. You realized then that it had been a little while since you had heard from him, you couldn't remember if he had spoken at all during this entire thing. Was it all Liu? Oh well, didn't matter. No matter who it was, it didn't matter.

You leaned against him on the couch as you watched Future Diary, smiling joyfully at the way Liu genuinely got sucked into the show. It was terribly ironic how you didn't see the similarities between the crazed character on the screen and the boy next to you. The obsession, the possessiveness, the violence. You just didn't see it.

The Bloody Painter:

This show wasn't helping you. The horrific theme was not what you wanted to watch right now. So then why the hell did you turn it on? You don't know, you just played the first show that came to mind. Parasyte, the anime you had started watching yesterday, was playing on your laptop on the table in front of you. But you weren't watching. You were staring at your hands in your lap.

Helen saw this in the reflection of the screen when it turned black. Not that he hadn't already noticed. He turned to you and stared, just stared. It was unnerving you, you hated the way he played these mind games. He got under your skin and upset you in every way so easily. Just like before, that's why he did it. To humiliate you.

"Please stop staring at me." You muttered, daring to sass him but still too scared to speak up. Helen lowered his eyes.

"Excuse me?" The ice in his voice made you shiver. You gulped and made yourself smaller, your whisper barely audible over the anime playing. But he heard you loud and clear.

"Leave me alone." In an instant, you were pinned down. Your squeals were echoed by the show still playing, the music and shouts on screen nearly engulfing your cries.

Hobo Heart:

Your eyes were focused on the screen, you didn't dare look away. Your anger was simmering, practically turning your face red. Hobo Heart could sense your rage but didn't mind, not at all. He calmly watched your show that you put on and ignored you. You ignored him. Or at least you tried.

He was all you could think about. How dare he, how dare he do that to you. Nearly eight hours you had been out there in the cold, in the dark. You despised him, you didn't want to see him or be near him. You would hit him if you could, scream and hurt him for hurting you. But you couldn't. Because you were scared as well.

You saw him differently now. His wings, before so beautiful to you were now powerful and dangerous. His eyes weren't pretty, they were cold and calculating. He wasn't your boyfriend, he was a monster.

But all this changed when he reached for your hand. It was like you were in a trance, you were instantly reminded of everything you loved about him. His handsome face and adorable curiosity and tall stature, everything. Your eyes filled with tears and he smiled. "I like this show." He said simply, glancing at A Silent Voice. As if he couldn't see you crying. As if he didn't know you were upset.


	24. Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to xXxMochaxXxYT on Quotev for requesting this scenario! Enjoy~

Jeff the Killer:

Things just weren't the same. And how could they be? After what had happened, how in the hell could things return to normal? You weren't sure if you even wanted things to go back to the way they were, not after what he'd done. So then why did you perk up when Jeff walked in holding an entire cake, despite all your anger?

You didn't know, but it was cake god dammit. Even you couldn't refuse a whole cake. You would be mad later, probably a better idea if you cooperated with him anyways. So you accepted the gift and chomped down on a slice, trying to ignore his stare. But you couldn't ignore when he grabbed your free hand and rubbed the palm with his thumb. 

Normally, you'd find this adorable. But now . . . you didn't. It was a nice gesture, but how could you forgive him? You couldn't, not now at least. You stared down at your cake as you chewed slowly, listening numbly to him grumble about his day. The overwhelming sweetness of the cake was nearly combatting your stubborn anger.

Ben Drowned:

Ben stuck to what he said before; he couldn't take you anywhere. So instead, once he'd crawled into your room per usual, he'd walked straight to your kitchen and returned with a tub of ice cream and two spoons. He smiled at you, and you nervously smiled back, relieved to see there didn't seem to be any threat today. You blushed when he fed you the ice cream at first, it was still frozen and you had trouble getting a spoonful so he'd get it for you.

You were too relieved and happy at the moment to focus on anything else, you didn't want to. You just wanted to keep this feeling, this feeling of being safe.

Eyeless Jack:

Cold. You were very cold. Despite being under a blanket, you shivered and hugged yourself. The room was dark and quiet except for your slow breaths. Your chest ached just slightly, enough to cause some discomfort. You were sad and lonely.

That's what betrayal does to you. Breaks your heart and makes you not wanna trust anyone ever again, yet be overwhelmed by waves of loneliness. You felt you were fighting a battle over which downhill path to take. Hopelessness was inevitable, you thought this every single day. Until he showed up.

Jack quietly walked up behind you, but loud enough for you to hear him coming. Lately he had been entering your house without your help, you didn't know how but you decided not to ask. He stepped in front of you where you could see him, and your eyes darted to what was in his gloved hand. One single cupcake, just for you. You couldn't help but smile at him, a new malevolent path opening in front of you.

Ticci Toby:

A warm hand squeezed yours, giving you the courage to glance up and smile. Today was a sunny day despite the cold, and you were currently spending it in a cafe with your boyfriend. You each had a small slice of cake, Toby barely nibbling his and mostly watching you happily. You didn't mind, as long as he was having a good time like you were. 

It felt so romantic and perfect, being there with him. Everything, from the way you were dressed to his fluffy hair in the sunlight made you happy. It felt good. Nothing could ruin this.

Masky:

Thank goodness you didn't work in the morning, otherwise the stares and questions you'd get would be unbearable. They were already stressful enough as is. The customers stared and your coworkers worriedly asked what happened, to which you replied it was nothing. You wish you could hide the bruises, but you couldn't. They were right there on your face for all to see. It was embarrassing. 

It was the last hour of your shift and you were recalling these rather uncomfortable memories when the door opened. It was Tim, no surprise there. But he didn't order just his regular, he got two small pastries as well. You were going to ask why the sudden change when he gestured for you to keep the second treat for yourself. The two of you chatted quietly like usual, but something was different. For you, you were tense; carefully choosing each of your words as if they'd make him snap. You didn't dare sass or get on his nerves now like you used to.

Hoodie:

Today, Brian decided to take you to an ice cream shop. You once again thought he did this to make it up to you, and you happily accepted the offer. You walked in the shop holding hands, and you quickly picked out your favorite flavor. He got you the biggest size without asking, making you giggle. He waited until you were near your home to pull up his mask and eat his own ice cream, but unfortunately it still melted a little on his gloves.

And when he kissed you once you got home, you shyly kissed back, your stomach fluttering just like it did before.

Homicidal Liu/Sully:

You missed him. You missed Liu. It had been less then twenty four hours since you'd seen him and you still couldn't take your mind off him. Just the thought of him made your heart skip a beat and smile. Just sitting on the couch and thinking about him was all you could concentrate on. 

When you heard a knock at the door, you quickly jumped up and ran towards it, already knowing who it was. It was Liu, holding two slices of cake, one for each of you. He had gotten your favorite, he remembered. This fact alone filled you with such joy it was nearly indescribable.

The Bloody Painter:

"Do you like your ice cream?" Helen asked you, noticing how quiet you were as you stared ahead blankly. 

"Yes, I do." You replied quietly, taking another lick of it. It was true, you did like the ice cream. You were just . . . not feeling great. You sighed and watched a pair of children playing on the swings nearby, you had decided to walk to this park after getting some ice cream nearby. When you glanced to the side, you suddenly smiled a little. It was very pretty out here, the trees were oranges and yellows and glowed in the warm sunlight. 

Helen watched you silently, taking note of your smile. You really were adorable, even when clearly in a bad mood. He took your free hand and squeezed it gently, not minding that you didn't really hold his back.

Hobo Heart:

Maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed. Maybe . . . maybe everything was alright now. Maybe you didn't have to be mad. You licked your ice cream and thought about it, holding Hobo Heart's hand. It tasted amazing, your favorite flavor and creamy. Cheap too. 

You didn't realize the battle you were fighting, thinking about what happened while succumbing to the familiar feeling of his hand on yours. Or the wonderful sweet treat you were enjoying. You were losing. Not all hope was lost but as he pulled you closer and smirked down at you, making you blush and smile, the future was only becoming more foggy for you.


	25. Frightened

TRIGGER WARNING:

Throughout this chapter are multiple mentions and scenes of physical and sexual abuse. Please do not read if you worry it will trigger or upset you.

Jeff the Killer:

You awoke with a start. The room was very dark and silent except for your breathing. You blinked lethargically for a couple of seconds before grabbing your phone to look at the time, squinting as the bright screen turned on. 3:57 AM. It was way too early to get up. Something had woken you, but what? You supposed it didn't matter, you were very sleepy anyways. Laying back down with a relaxed sigh, you closed your eyes and got comfy. 

Something was wrong. Paranoia was gnawing at you, raising goosebumps across your body and making you uncomfortably aware of every little sound. You felt as if you were being watched. For some reason, you didn't want to open your eyes to assure yourself, you kept them firmly shut as you began to shiver slightly. But you had to, you had to look, make sure everything was alright. You opened your eyes, and nearly jumped ten feet into the air.

A face, a horrifying disfigured face was right above you, staring down at you with wide eyes-

Oh wait, it's just Jeff.

But it wasn't just Jeff, there's no such thing as just Jeff. Because Jeff is a chaotic rat bastard, although you were relieved it wasn't a stranger you still had a horrible feeling. Why the hell was he here? And how did he get in your house? He backed away from you and cackled, wiping away a fake tear.

"Ah, the look on your face. Absolutely priceless." You frowned and were about to ask what the hell his problem was when he glanced at you. His eyes glimmered in the dark maliciously, and your instincts didn't kick in until he had already crawled on top of you.

"What are you doing-" You snapped, beginning to squirm. He covered your mouth quickly and reached into his hoodie pocket, pulling out a knife. The sight of it made your blood run cold, and you suddenly realized just how trapped you were between his body and the mattress. 

"Relax Y/N, let's have some fun. Remember when we used to fight all the time and insult each other? I miss that." You lowered your eyes as he spoke. Where was he going with all this? It was his fault you didn't do that anymore, why was he-

"But y'know, even though it was entertaining most of the time . . ." Jeff raised the blade and pressed it to your neck. You stiffened and your eyes widened, it was horribly cold. "Sometimes you just make me wanna bash your fuckin' teeth in and shut you up." His grin widened then, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth down his chin. "So that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

Quick as a flash, he removed the blade and pulled the blankets off you. His words hadn't even processed yet, and by the time they did he had cut through your shirt. Finally, you began to fight back. You squirmed and flailed your arms, attempting to hit him. This just made him laugh as he easily pinned you down and tore off your pajama bottoms.

Images of Halloween night flashed before your eyes. You just wanted to defend those kids, stand up to who you thought was a weak, mindless bully. Rage boiled inside you as you fruitlessly struggled, the hurt of betrayal making your chest ache. You would never forgive him or love him again. You would never, ever stop fighting Jeff.

Ben Drowned:

Safe though you felt, you were far from it. You first realized this when you heard a familiar buzzing, making your heart practically stop. Ben noticed you go still and grinned. "Is there something wrong?" He asked innocently. You didn't answer, you couldn't. Please, please no. 

The tub of ice cream was suddenly snatched from your hands, making your eyes water as the reality of what was about to happen became all too clear. "P-please." You pleaded quietly before being pushed back onto the ground roughly. He was on you in no time, and you began to weep as he raised up a finger. 

"I'm in the mood for a game. It's called "How long can Y/N go without screaming". . . I'm still working on the name." He giggled before leaning in. You tried to bury yourself in the floor, get as far away from him as possible but you couldn't, you couldn't escape. All your senses were screaming at you to run away as far as you could, but you couldn't. You instantly squealed when he pinched your hip, jolting from the painful shock.

"Aw c'mon, I know you can do better then that. You didn't even last a second, did you?" Ben grabbed your side, and you screamed as jolts of electricity traveled through your body. When he poked your arm, it took all your strength to bite your lip and keep quiet, but you couldn't help but release a few whimpers. This again turned into cries of pain when he poked you harder and for longer.

This horrible game lasted for half an hour, you were a shaking and sobbing mess by the time he was finally satisfied. And when he stopped and let you finally breathe, who did you turn to for comfort? Unfortunately him. You couldn't resist, he was all you had. Even if he tortured you, even if he liked hurting you. And even if you didn't want him to comfort you, he'd just punish you more. You couldn't escape Ben. 

Eyeless Jack:

A gloved hand gently patted your head, messing up your hair a bit. You smiled softly and shook your head, continuing to read your book. Everything seemed to be fine and returning to normal, or normal as things could get. So when Jack wrapped his arms around you from behind and gently nibbled on your ear, you didn't move despite feeling a little unnerved. When you heard him fully take off his mask, you still stayed in place. 

He backed away from you. You couldn't see him, but you didn't dare turn around, you didn't want to see his face. But you felt horribly vulnerable, not being able to see what he was doing. Every hair on your body was standing straight up, it felt as though he was going to lunge at you. But he wouldn't do that, you hadn't done anything wrong. Jack wouldn't hurt you again because you didn't deserve it, right?

A heavy force pushed you face down into the couch, pinning you down. You squirmed weakly as your body was pulled and twisted to turn around and see who your attacker was. But you didn't want to because you already knew, so you closed your eyes quickly. "Y/N . . . look at me." A thumb rubbed your cheek, relaxing you slightly. You took a deep breath before opening your eyes.

He was just as scary as you remembered, but . . . at least you were prepared this time? Big, empty, black pits in his head replaced his eyes, strangely dark gray skin and layers of razor sharp teeth revealed from his grinning mouth. But the longer you stared, the more you noticed something. Jack was . . . strangely handsome. It took you a moment but you finally fully relaxed and gazed at him, taking in the details of his face.

That's when he licked his lips and began to slowly open his mouth. The sight of his tongue made you blush but your expression soon turned from sheepish to horrified. The wider he opened his mouth, the more skinny little tentacles would slither out. They were a deep blue and dripping wet and squirming and the sight of them made your stomach feel weak. And when he leaned in, allowing them to wiggle against your face and eventually slide into your screaming mouth, you finally realized.

Jack didn't need a reason to scare you. 

Ticci Toby:

Today was another beautiful day. Golden sunshine peeked in between your curtains, revealing some floating dust in the room. The sight of this brought a soft smile to your face, urging you to get up and walk to the window. When the bedroom door creaked open, you barely turned around to see Toby walking in before looking out the window again. You had a good feeling about today, maybe it was the-

A cry of pain escaped your lips when your hair was pulled harshly, jerking your head backwards as something cold and sharp placed itself beneath your chin. You whimpered fearfully as Toby kissed your cheek. "G-good morning." He said quietly, and even you couldn't force a smile. 

"Toby . . ." You whispered nervously. "You're hurting m-me." 

"I-I am?" He replied, not sounding concerned at all. "I-I just- just wanted to s-scare you." He hummed and lifted your chin up higher with what you now realized must be his hatchet. After an agonizing couple of seconds of silence, he finally removed the hatchet and let go of you. You gripped the window sill and took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. Why, why did he do that? What was he thinking? He could have hurt you, he scared you, he-

You turned around hesitantly. And then you smiled and blushed. Your Toby was looking at you with a bright smile, the sunshine making his hazel eyes glow perfectly. All anger was forgotten just by the sight of him. He happily accepted your hug when you leaned into him. You couldn't stay mad at Toby. You loved him too much.

Masky:

A couple months passed. Tim didn't lay another hand on you, and you soon built up your confidence again, choosing to try and forget everything that had happened. Your bruises and cuts disappeared. You returned to being your flirty sassy self. It was just another night at the cafe when you realized your mistake.

Tim walked in, and you smiled at him. "Hey Tiiiim." You called, making him shake his head per usual. For the first time in a while, there was someone else in the cafe other then you two. A middle aged man drinking a coffee and reading at the bar had been sitting there for a little bit. You had actually made some friendly conversation with him, he was pretty cool.

As you made Tim his usual mocha you chatted with the stranger. He began to subtly flirt with you, making you a little uncomfortable but you decided to laugh it off and act like it didn't happen. When you handed Tim his drink, you gave him a exasperated look. He took his drink silently and left.

You had a bad feeling. Why didn't he say anything? He wasn't mad was he? You gulped as your past worries began to resurface. He hadn't gotten mad in a while, he wouldn't again right? You tried to shake off the feeling the rest of your shift, but it only worsened as you got home. When you opened the door and walked in, you nervously looked at the floor upon spotting Tim waiting for you on the couch.

"You really liked that guy, huh?" You didn't need to ask, you knew what he was referring to. 

"I'm- I'm sorry, I just-"

"Oh, you're sorry?" He stood up, and you began to panic. You backed into the door as he approached, gulping when he towered over you. "You're not sorry yet." He suddenly smiled sadistically before grabbing you by the hair and jerking your head into his swinging fist.

As his harsh punches and your pitiful whimpers echoed off the walls and around the room, you couldn't help but gaze at his face through blurry eyes. He was so handsome. Even through all this, he was handsome. If only you hadn't gave him your number. If only Tim hadn't picked you.

Hoodie:

Your boyfriend was on top of you, his heavy body pinning you down as he kissed and sucked on your neck. You were a mess, blushing and stammering nervously, barely even able to rub his back with your hands. Your stomach was fluttering and your face was burning, every day was exciting with Brian but this was something else. But when he began to unbutton your pants, your demeanor changed quickly.

It took you a while to speak up. You were still nervous from how close he was, you finally said something when he unzipped your pants and began pulling them down. "I-I . . . w-w-wait, I . . ." Well, you tried saying something anyways. At least it was something. But he didn't seem to hear you, instead continuing to pull down your bottoms as he gave you a hickey. "W-wait, I-I . . . s-stop." You squeaked, slightly louder. He still didn't hear you, and you gasped when a cold hand darted beneath your underwear.

Everything was moving too fast. The room seemed to spin and your body grew very hot. Tears welled in your eyes as a confused pleasure burned between your legs. "P-please . . . please stop." You whispered in his ear. You were too quiet, he couldn't hear you. But you couldn't speak up, you were too nervous and scared and embarrassed. 

You foolishly didn't understand how loud you really were. Brian heard you loud and clear.

Homicidal Liu/Sully:

Liu grabbed at every part of your body he could, eagerly feeling for more as he kissed you. You happily kissed back, hands on his shoulders and standing on your tiptoes to reach him. You were melting, the boy of your dreams was kissing you and was happy because of you. You wanted to keep him happy more then anything, even when he pinned you down on the couch. 

You didn't want to. You knew that, but you tried not to think about it. Don't think about it, just think about him. Just think about him as he rips off your clothes and admires you. Pleasure was making stars dance in your eyes, or was it the pain? You couldn't tell. Liu was the boy of your dreams, you would do absolutely anything for him.

The Bloody Painter:

You were in the living room, sitting on a stool and painting as usual. Helen came up behind you and stared at your painting for a moment. You ignored him. When he suddenly raised his arm, you couldn't ignore it. You flinched. Hard. Fear gripped your heart for that split moment, until you glanced up and saw he was pointing at the background.

He was speaking to you, giving you some tips but you weren't listening. In an attempt to calm down, you stood up and tried to walk towards the kitchen for a glass of water. But your arm was grabbed. You froze and looked fearfully up at him. Helen glared coldly down at you for a moment before suddenly smiling and reaching forward to brush your hair. You stood still and allowed this, you didn't have a choice.

You knew Helen was just tricking you over and over. But your fear is what kept you stuck in this game.

Hobo Heart:

You awoke with a scream, jumping and sitting straight up in bed. Sigh, another nightmare. Shaking and sighing, you hugged yourself and closed your eyes again. Ever since that night, you had been plagued with nightmares every single night. It was horrible, absolutely horrible. You dreamed of being squeezed tighter and tighter against that tree until you couldn't breathe, or being stuck in place while a terrifying figure ran towards you.

But most of all, you dreamed of him. Him chasing you through empty halls that lead to nowhere, or the dark forest that haunted you still. You were so scared of him. Although Hobo Heart was the one causing these nightmares, he was also the only comfort you could think of in these times.

As you sat in bed and lovingly recalled the feeling of his hand on yours, Hobo Heart was thinking of you too. You were remembering, while he was planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I am a little sad to say that this is the last chapter of this book, and these stories have officially come to an end! I genuinely want to thank you all SO MUCH for reading, liking, commenting, and supporting this story. I was so so happy when I saw how much some of you liked this book. Really warms my heart ;-; Anyways, stay tuned if you want more Creepypasta content from me, as I definitely have more story ideas coming out soon! Also, I just quickly want to say sorry to those of you whose requests I did not end up writing, I honestly thought it was time to end this story and I couldn't write them all! Again, thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed my Creepypasta Boyfriend Scenarios!


End file.
